


Route 66 루트 66

by Seobmil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seobmil/pseuds/Seobmil
Summary: 미국 남부를 휘젓고 다니는 깜찍한 강도들 이야기Inspired by 'Chick Habit' by April March
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, 도툥, 재툥
Kudos: 3





	Route 66 루트 66

여기 요리하는 애는 맥 앤 치즈도 못 만드는 머저리인 걸까, 아니면 이건 그냥 구질하고 찐따같은 레이시즘의 발현인 걸까? 태용은 히스패닉 웨이트리스가 느긋하게 엉덩이 흔들며 이십 분 만에 갖다준 맥 앤 치즈를 쳐다보고 있었다. 잘 닦지도 않은 지저분한 보울 안에 역겨운 치즈가 토사물처럼 늘어진 채로 굳어 있다. 포크로 푹 찍어보니 설익은 마카로니가 올챙이 알처럼 딸려 올라온다. 내가 맥 앤 치즈 달라고 했지 이런 돼지새끼들도 안 먹을 음식 쓰레기를 달라고 한 건 아닌데. 혹시 이런 게 애리조나 스타일인가? 

일단 침착하게 포크를 내려놨다. 빨대로 애꿎은 콜라만 쭈욱 빨았다. 얼음 다 녹고 김도 다 빠졌다. 아 존나 미지근해. 미지근하고 김 빠진 콜라는 범죄 아니냐고. 이게 애리조나 스타일이었다간 여기 사람들 2차 남북전쟁 일으켰겠는데. 

태용은 빨간 줄무늬 빨대를 반으로 아작낸 후 딱히 뭘 먹지도 않은 입을 냅킨으로 곱게 닦았다. 즐거운 런치 타임 끝이군. 체커보드 타일 깔린 싸구려 다이너에 뭘 바라겠냐만 콜라는 이러면 안 되지. 선 넘었어. 제가 이래 봬도 굉장히 신실한 침례교도거든요, 우리 하나님께서 말씀하시길 손님 대접 이따위로 하는 새끼들은 그냥 바로 지옥행이랍니다. 가시는 길 내가 편하게 모셔다드릴게. 특등석으루다가. 태용은 기도하듯이 테이블 위에 손을 모았다. 하나님 아버지 지금 제 더플 백 안엔 미니 우지가 있고 재킷으로 가려둔 허리춤엔 권총 홀스터가 매달려 있는데요 뭘로 쏴서 죽일까요? 아 꼴리는 대로 하라구요? 근데 이왕이면 소음기 달린 걸로 쏘라구요? 오케이 알겠습니다. 완전 범죄, 아니 성스러운 징벌을 향하여. 아멘.

종교 따위 내다 버린 지 오래인 태용은 짐짓 독실한 자태로 기도 비슷한 시늉을 마무리했다. 사실 여기서 구더기 같은 맥 앤 치즈를 내줬든 존나 살살 녹는 립아이 스테이크를 내줬든 별로 의미는 없는 거였다. 강도질 하러 들어온 건데 뭘 처먹든 뭔 상관이람. 아니 그래도 김 빠진 콜라는 좀 너무했잖아. 중죄지 중죄. 죗값을 치루거라. 벤자민 프랭클린 그려져 있는 지폐로. 엄숙한 복수자 이태용은 묵직한 더플 백에 천천히 손을 가져갔다. 미니 우지가 그들을 단죄하리. 아, 면죄부는 달러로 구매 가능하니까 뒤지기 싫으면 돈 내는 거 잊지 말고. 

익살스럽고 위협적인 서스펜스가 치밀어 오르는 순간, 그때 누군가 식당 문 벌컥 열고 들어선다. 으으음. 총 꺼낼 타이밍 놓친 태용은 허망하게 손을 거뒀다. 아 하필 이 타이밍에 찬물 끼얹냐. 그래 좀 이따 꺼내지 뭐. 어차피 털 거 한 박자 칠 아웃 해도 별 차이는… 근데 지금 들어온 손님, 동양인이다. 모래바람 나부끼고 선인장 줄줄이 늘어선 피닉스 어느 외곽 도로의 한적한 다이너에서 마주치는 이스트 아시안이라. 참 인연 기구하네. 중국계나 일본계냐 한국계냐, 그건 짐작이 안 간다. 인종 가늠 안 가게 잘생겨서.

근데 옷차림이 왜 저래. 색 바랜 파스텔 블루 스웨터에 면 셔츠 받쳐 입고 다 해진 청바지에 뉴발란스? 뿔테 안경? 완전 샤이 아시안 너드 그 자체잖아 저거. 집에서 김치나 사다 구워 먹지 이런 덴 뭐하러 오냐. 엥 근데 저 새끼 왜 저래. 아 또 칭키 왔어, 라고 똥 씹은 표정 대놓고 짓는 서버에게 겁도 없이 저벅저벅 다가간다. 누가 봐도 명백히 인종적 오펜스 내뿜고 있는데 그거 다 씹고 카운터로 접근하는 눈빛이 수상하다. 혹시 쟤 마약했나? 어, 저거 총 아니야?

#####  **_Route 66_ **

그 샤이 아시안 가이, 알고 보니 존나 섬뜩한 사이코패스더라. 사이코패스의 정확한 정의가 뭔진 몰라도 안색 하나 안 변하고 목소리 한 번 안 떨고 총 디밀면서 여기 돈 싹 다 내놓으라고 협박하는 거 보면 사이코패스 맞아 그냥. 

가게 털러 온 태용은 자기보다 선수 쳐 버린 저 새끼 때문에 졸지에 강도 인질 중 하나로 전락해서 손 들고 엎드려야 했다. 아 시발 내 가오. 식당 강도질 쏠쏠하게 해 본 난데 이렇게 선량한 손님 될 줄은 몰랐다, 어? 이거 기분 참 좆같은 거였구나. 사이코패스는 우선 카운터에 있는 돈을 다 털더니 가게 안에 있는 서너 명의 손님에게도 얄짤없이 총구를 들이댔다. 갖고 있는 거 다 내놔. 태용한테도 마찬가지…이려다가 같은 아시안의 정으로 봐준 건지 태용이 지갑을 내 주자 그냥 넘어갔다.

아시안 사이코패스는 한쪽 어깨에 돈 쓸어 담은 가방 짊어메고 총 똑바로 겨눈 채 서서히 뒷걸음질치면서 출입문 쪽으로 갔다. 그러다 몸 홱 돌려 가게를 뛰쳐나갔다. 생전 처음으로 남한테 돈 털렸다는 굴욕감을 겪은 태용은 테이블 위로 고개만 빼꼼 내밀고 있었다. 총도 있겠다 멋찌게 저 새끼 딱 붙잡아서 히어로 놀이나 해 볼까 싶었다. 근데 이득 되는 게 없잖아, 까딱하면 총 맞아 뒤지고 운 좋아도 경찰에 잡혀가서 너 그 총 다 뭐냐고 쪼이기나 하겠지. 그냥 관두자. 대담한 너드 날강도는 이제 긴장을 좀 풀었는지 총을 살짝 내리고 자기 차로 걸어갔다.

얌전히 손 들고 있던 태용이 출입문으로 달려 나간 건 지극히 난데없는 행동이었다. 그냥 그렇게 하고 싶어서 했다. 너무 반갑잖아 저 씨발놈이. 내 먹잇감 채 가고 내 돈까지 채 간 저 새끼가. 가만 있으면 너무 섭섭하지. 반가운 씨발놈 차에 타기 전에 태용이 먼저 가게 문 박차고 나왔다. 태용이 뛰쳐나온 소릴 들은 강도는 황급하게 총을 바짝 세웠다. 태용은 거기다 대고 양손을 열심히 흔들었다. 저 쏘지 마세요 저는 평화주의자랍니다. 평화의 메시지가 어찌저찌 통했던지, 강도질하던 샤이 가이는 차에 오르지는 않고 천천히 태용을 살피기 시작했다.

"야 잠깐만. 얘기 좀 해."

태용은 먼 발치에서 일부러 한국어로 상대를 불렀다. 샤이 아시안 사이코패스가 멈칫했다. 한국어를 알아들어서 그런 거겠지. 태용의 입에서 반사적으로 휘파람이 휘릭 나왔다. 미국 애리조나 피닉스에서 만나는 한국인 강도라니. 어유, 너무 반가워서 눈물 나오겠어 아주.

"한국인이지?"

"……."

"움찔해 놓고 아닌 척? 개수작 에바잖아."

말투가 생각보다 좀 세게 나갔다. 다행히 너드 변태 아시안의 총구는 불을 뿜지 않았다. 휴우. 강도 치고는 좀 이성적인 타입인가 봐. 태용은 옛날에 자기를 죽어라고 괴롭혔던 네이선을 떠올렸다. 그 새끼였으면 지금쯤 저도 모르게 총 갈기고 바닥에 주저앉아서 오줌 지렸을 게 뻔했다.

"뭐 이상한 짓 하려는 거 아니니까 얘기 좀 하자, 반가운데."

"한국인 보고 싶으면 한인 마트 가."

굳게 다물렸던 입에서 한국어가 술술 나온다. 그치 이거 봐. 한국인이지. 비꼬듯 내뱉는 억양도 발음도 남달랐다. 교포 아니다 이 새끼. 한국 살다 온 새끼야 분명히.

"한국인이 반가운 게 아니고 한국인 개새끼라서 반가운 건데? 나 이런 데서 한국인한테 강도 당할 줄 상상도 못 했잖어."

"……."

"이름 좀 알려 줘 봐."

"……."

"아 빡빡하게 굴지 말고 좀."

"제이."

"그 이름 미국에 이천만 명쯤 있겠다 시발. 한국 이름 대라고. 교포도 아닌 것 같은데."

저 샤이한 개새끼는 제이라는 무성의한 알파벳 하나 툭 던지고 끝끝내 이름을 안 말해준다. 존나 비싼 놈. 제이 그거 알면 뭐하냐고, 이름에 ㅈ자 들어가는 새끼들은 죄다 제이라고 하는데. 아니다 ㅈ 들어간다고 다 제이인 게 아니라 재 라는 글자가 들어가는 애들이 유독 영어 이름을 그렇게 짓는 경향이 있다. 편하니까. 이름이 재 뭐시기인가. 태용은 큰맘 먹고 자기 통성명 먼저 해 주기로 했다.

"나는 이태용. 난 이름 말해 줬다, 페어플레이 하자?"

"알려 달랬나 누가."

"아 존나 튕기네 진짜. 그래, 꺼져. 폴리스 부르면 되지 뭐."

"목숨 안 아까워?"

"안 아깝지. 아까우면 이 짓 하고 다니겠냐? 나도 너랑 똑같거든."

태용이 자기 재킷을 휙 들어 보였다. 허리춤에 매인 피스톨이 상대를 향해 안녕, 하고 명랑하게 인사한다. 코리안 보이가 얼빠진 낯짝을 한다. 존나 어이없지 시발놈아? 나도 그래. 자기 패 시원하게 깐 태용이 사람 좋은 척 웃었다. 웃으면서 느릿하게 다가갔다.

"신기하지 않냐? 어떻게 이런 동네에서 같은 놈들끼리 만나. 너 오늘 이거 뭐야, 하루 일탈이야? 아님 원래 이러고 다녀?"

"……."

"아 말 좀 해. 경찰 안 불러. 나도 총 들고 있는데 신고하면 멀쩡하겠냐고."

제이는 재잘재잘 떠드는 태용의 뒤로 방금 털고 나온 식당을 힐끔 봤다. 무릎 꿇고 있다가 슬며시 일어난 종업원들이 전화기를 들고 뭔가 막 하려는 것 같았다. 시간이 없었다. 일 다 본 범죄 현장에서 이렇게 질질 끌려 있을 게 아니잖아. 제이가 태용을 무시하고 얼른 차에 타려는데 성큼 다가온 태용이 창문 열린 조수석 차 문을 붙잡고 오우, 매정하게 그러면 안 되지, 라는 제스처를 취했다.

"야 잠깐만. 나 너 때문에 집 못 가잖아, 우버 불러야 되는데."

"강도가 뭔 우버야."

"강도는 우버 못 타냐?"

"타든가 그럼. 우버는 핸드폰이 부르지, 니 지갑이 불러?"

"아이 말하는 싸가지… 나 데려다 줘 빨리."

"뭐?"

"데려다 달라고. 너 가는 길에 내려 줘."

"내가 왜?"

"친목 좀 다지자니까? 총 말고 말로 다지는 거. 같이 집 가면서. 어때."

"너 나랑 같이 가면 공범 취급 당해, 몰라?"

"그딴 걸로 쫄리면 강도짓 하고 다니겠냐 내가? 빨리 태워 줘."

태용은 광장 버젓이 지나다니는 비둘기처럼 뻔뻔한 모양새로 당당하게 합승을 요구했다. 제이는 바람 빠진 소리만 냈다. 속으로 뭘 이리저리 재는 것 같았다, 아니면 그냥 경우 없게 당당한 이태용 때문에 할 말을 잃었거나. 이렇게 만난 것도 인연인데 합승하지, 라는 말이 웃겼다. 뉴욕에서 찍는 로맨스 영화마냥 어느 브런치 카페에서 옷깃 스친 것도 아니고 도시 바깥쪽 싸구려 레스토랑에서 강도짓하다 만났는데 이렇게 만난 게 인연이래. 인연은 인연이긴 하지. 카페에서 마주치는 판에 박힌 만남보다야 이쪽이 이백 배는 더 강렬하긴 하지. 

태용은 열린 창문 새로 이미 자기 더플 백을 쑤셔 넣고 있었다. 곧 들이닥칠 경찰, 좀체 떨어질 기미 안 보이는 새끼. 총으로 쏴서 떨궈낼까 아니면 차에 달고 그냥 달려버릴까. 어느 쪽도 아니다. 어느 쪽도 못할 인간이었다, 제이는. 결국 조수석을 열어 주고야 만다. 태용은 낼름 탔다. 하 참 결정이 느려, 아까 돈 털 땐 그렇게 망설임 없더니. 얼른 출발합시다 기사님? 태용이 문짝을 탕탕 쳤다. 제이는 맘에 참 더럽게 안 든다는 표정으로 포드 머스탱에 시동을 걸었다. 끼기긱거리는 엔진 가동 소리와 함께 낡은 클래식 카가 발진하기 시작한다. 차는 곧 먼지바람 몰면서 주차장을 떠났다. 

국도를 달렸다. 제법 촘촘하게 늘어서 있던 건물들이 차츰 간격을 넓혀 드문드문해지고 있었다. 간당간당 하늘에 걸려 있던 태양이 슬슬 지평선을 향해 떨어진다. 누런 모래 먼지 휘날리는 사막에 붉은 색으로 타오르는 석양. 캬 그림이네 그림. 태용은 창문 밖으로 얼굴 내밀고 태평하게 피닉스의 석양을 감상하고 있었다. 그때 전화가 삐리릭 울려 댔다. 태용의 것이 아니라 옆에 앉은 놈 거였다. 스포티파이 차트인한 곡도 아니고 아이폰 기본 벨소리도 아니고 70년대 전화벨 같은 레트로한 기계식 알림음. 제이는 전화를 받았다.

"어, 왜. 나 다 끝났어. 언제 오냐고? 아아… 아니 그게 좀 귀찮은 일이 생겨서. 경찰? 아냐 그게 아니라…."

한국어로 통화하던 제이가 옆을 본다. 옆자리 차지하고 앉은 불청객. 경찰이 아니고 웬 혹덩어리 하나 붙는 바람에 귀찮아졌지. 제이를 귀찮게 만든 장본인은 아주 아주 태연하게 쥬시 후르트 껌 딱딱 씹고 있었다. 이태용이라고 있어, 일단 가서 얘기해, 삼십 분 안 걸려, 좀 이따 봐, 어, 어. 제이는 전화를 끊었다.

"누구?"

"……."

"다른 사람한테 내 신상 막 말하네. 지는 이름도 안 알려 주면서."

"정재현, 정재현. 됐냐? 내 이름 정재현."

제이가 신경질적으로 이름을 뱉어낸다. 아하 역시, 재 어쩌구 하는 이름이었군? 뻔하다 뻔해. 뭐 Jay나 Tae나 거기서 거기긴 하다만. 이름 드디어 알아냈다고 싱글벙글하는 태용이 제이는 마음에 영 안 드는 것 같았다. 눈매가 무섭다.

"이태용. 혹시나 해서 묻는 건데. 지금 나한테 역으로 강도질 하려는 거 아니지."

"아. 그 생각을 못 했다. 할까?"

"해 봐, 저기 야자수에다 차 들이받을 거니까."

"오, 같이 죽자는 패기? 좀 쎄네. 그냥 넘어갈게 오늘은."

"혹시 경찰이야?"

"경찰이겠냐? 존나 깡마르고 머리 탈색한 아시안 사복 경찰? 그런 거 있긴 하냐?"

"근데 왜 그렇게 겁대가리가 없어, 내가 어디 으슥한 데다 묻어 버리면 어쩌게? 토막살인범이면 어쩔 거고."

"그럴 사람 아닌 것 같애 넌."

"무슨 근거로?"

"와꾸지 와꾸. 얼굴이 너무 순한 토끼 같잖아, 미스터 제이."

수-운-해. 태용은 음절 늘려가며 또박또박 발음해줬다. 귀염둥이 취급 당한 제이는 짜증이 솟구쳤는지 토끼눈 치뜨고 태용을 노려봤다. 태용이 찡긋 윙크했다. 그러더니 한 마디 한다. 운전이나 똑바로 해 토끼야. 토끼로 확정돼 버린 제이가 눈을 부라린다. 눈 부라린다고 뭐. 그렇게 꼬나봐도 토끼는 토끼예요, 안 변해요. 어쩌겠어요 미스터 래빗.

―

고속도로 옆의 황량한 모텔 식스에 제이의 자동차가 섰다. 수염 듬성듬성 걸걸한 트럭 운전수들이 담배 꼬나물고 지긋한 장거리 운전의 긴장감을 털어낸다. 복도에 이따금 야시시한 옷차림의 여자들이 오고 가기도 하고. 원래 그 여자들이랑 눈 마주치면 추파도 좀 던지고 했던 태용은 얼굴 빡세게 굳은 제이를 의식해서 자중했다. 도중에 내리겠다 했는데 어떻게 이 모텔까지 같이 왔나. 놀랍게도 둘 다 여기에 방 잡고 있었다. 소름이었다. 제이는 태용한테 너 지금 수작 부릴려고 구라 치는 거 아니냐고 했다. 태용은 니가 구라 치고 있는 거 아니냐고 역정 냈다. 참나 어떻게 묵는 숙소까지 똑같냐. 이제 좀 질릴 지경이었다. 약간 섬짓하기도 하고.

제이는 삼 층에 있는 자기 객실로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 태용도 그 뒤를 따랐다. 이제 그만 페어웰 할 때도 됐는데 아직까지 지긋하게 따라붙으니까 뭐야 왜 따라와? 라는 표정으로 제이가 태용을 흘겨본다. 니 따라가는 거 아닌데, 나도 삼 층이거든. 안 믿는 눈치인 제이에게 키 카드 보여줬다. 거짓말 아니었다. 층수까지 겹치고 아주 환상적이네. 혹시 삼 층이 이 모텔의 아시안 할당 구역 아닐까, 라고 적당히 생각하기로 했다.

태용이 묵는 방은 제이의 방보다 더 복도 끝 쪽에 있었다. 태용은 자기 방으로 돌아가는 척하면서 제이 뒤를 기웃거렸다. 속으로 말을 몇 번 연습했다. 야 저기… 우리 이것도 인연인데… 니가 뜯어간 내 지갑 좀 돌려줄 수 있냐 씹새끼야? 좋은 말로 할 때 내 삼백 달러 돌려 줘 개새끼야. 나 갖고 있는 돈 긁어모아서 차 뽑아야 된다고. 너 거기서 이천 달러쯤 털지 않았냐? 현물도 털었으니까? 그럼 삼백 달러 정도는 포기해 줘, 어? 

머릿속에서 씨부렁거리는 건 참 청산유수였다. 근데 저 새끼한테 대고 그렇게 말을 못 하겠어. 키도 크고 속도 진짜 모르겠는 놈 같아서… 지금 얘한테 좀 겁먹은 건가, 이 이태용이? 생각을 종잡을 수 없다. 그러는 동안 제이는 뒤에서 어른거리는 태용을 무시한 채 객실 문을 열었다. 문이 열리자 안에서 우다다 사람 나오는 소리가 났다.

"형 다 끝났어?"

"어어. 기다리느라 수고했어. 별일 없었지?"

"별일은 없었는데…."

아는 사람을 대하는 제이의 목소리는 제법 사근했다. 별로 어그레시브하지 않은 인간 같았다. 제이의 방에서 나온 건 이제 틴에이저 갓 벗어난 이십 대처럼 보이는 남자 하나. 스트레인저 이태용을 올망올망 쳐다보는 그 얼굴이 너무 뽀얘서 태용은 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 한없이 예쁜 얼굴이 곧 수상쩍은 낯빛을 띄운다.

"뭐야 이 사람?"

"너 들어가 있어, 내가 이따 설명할게."

"…아까 말한 이태용?"

"어. 들어가, 여기서 이러지 말고."

제이는 남자를 다그치고 안으로 들어가려 했다. 의뭉스럽게 걸리적거리는 이태용을 빨리 떼내려 한 거겠지. 근데 안에 있던 남자, 이 급작스런 만남을 불쾌해하는 줄 알았는데 그게 아닌 모양이었다. 궁금함 잔뜩 묻어나는 얼굴로 태용을 뜯어보더니 제이가 몸으로 애써 가로막는 걸 전혀 개의치 않고 태용에게 눈을 마주쳐 왔다. 태용도 관심에 기꺼이 화답했다. 장단 맞춰 줄 의향이 아주 차고 넘쳤다. 

"야 뭐하냐, 들어가라니까?"

"아 도영이 형, 그래두 같은 한국인인데…."

"뭐? 도영이?"

"어 아직 이름 몰라요?"

"얘 정재현 아냐? 도영이는 뭔데. 이름 두 개야?"

태용의 질문에 말간 남자가 어리둥절해했다. 제가 정재현인데요? 엥? 아니, 페이스오프도 아니고 이게 뭐래. 태용은 재현인 줄 알았는데 사실은 도영이었던 인간을 얼척없게 쳐다봤다. 너 이름 정재현 아니었어? 구라야? 여태까지 제이인 척 해왔던 도영은 아무 생각 없이 자기 본명 발설해 버린 재현의 등짝을 씨게 후려쳤다. 야 씨 그걸 말하면 어떡해! 어떡하긴 니가 구라를 애초에 안 쳤으면 됐잖아. 뻔뻔한 새끼네 이거. 잠깐 혼란스러워하다 이내 사태를 파악한 재현은 도영의 어깨를 짤짤 흔들었다.

"아 뭐냐고! 형 왜 내 이름 팔고 다녀!"

"아 그냥 좀 팔았다 왜! 자꾸 꼬치꼬치 캐묻잖아."

"그럼 아무 이름이나 대야지 내 이름 대면 어떡해? 어이없다 형. 내 이름으로 수배범 되면 어쩔 건데."

"무슨 니 이름으로 수배범이 돼, 쓸데없는 걱정하고 있어…."

밖으로 훤히 트인 모텔 복도에서 벌어지는 콩트 한 판. 태용은 문득 먼 하늘을 쳐다봤다. 이제 꼬박 해가 다 지고 새까만 밤하늘에 별들이 모조 다이아몬드처럼 반짝인다. 야 참 나 어쩌다가 이런 데서 이런 애들이랑 있게 됐냐. 아웅다웅하는 말소리를 뒤로 한 채 주마등처럼 인생이 스쳐 지나간다. 아직 죽을 때 안 된 것 같은데.

"저기요."

"어?"

"도영이 형한테 볼일 있죠. 들어오세요, 얘기 좀 하게."

"야 쟤가 누군 줄 알고 그렇게 막 들어오라 해…."

"아니 형은 차까지 같이 타고 왔잖아. 데려오질 말아야지 그러면."

재현의 반박에 도영은 딱히 할 말이 없었다. 아니 데려오려던 건 아닌데 어쩌구저쩌구 우물우물. 재현은 형의 말 가볍게 씹고 태용에게 들어오라 손짓했다. 어린 놈이 붙임성 좋네. 태용은 냉큼 초대를 수락했다.

안에 들어선 도영과 재현은 각자 침대에 앉고 뒤따라 들어온 태용은 한쪽 구석 의자에 앉았다. 촌스런 주황 벽지 바른 모텔방 안에서 서로 잠깐 멀뚱거리고 있다가 정식으로 이름을 댔다. 가게 털던 토끼 너드는 김도영. 휘핑 크림처럼 생긴 건 정재현. 사납고 앙칼진 티 팍팍 나는 놈은 이태용. 서먹하게 통성명한 셋은 한국인답게 나이부터 텄다. 정재현은 스물 다섯. 김도영은 스물 여섯. 이태용은 스물 일곱. 무슨 마트료시카도 아니고 나이대가 착착 맞아떨어진다. 태용이 제일 연장자였다. 꼴에 또 형이라고 뻐길까 하다 관뒀다. 지금 얘네한테 아쉬운 소리 해야 하는 입장이라서.

태용은 차가 없었다. 원래는 있었는데 없어졌어요. 박살났거든. 며칠 전에 차 몰고 슈퍼마켓 갔다가 나와 보니까 어떤 개병신이 차 유리 깨부숴 놓고 안에 물건 털어갔더라. 조수석에 던져 놨던 루이비통 로고 박힌 가방 보고 부쉈나 봐. 그거 짭이고 안에 아무것도 안 든 건데. 병신. 가방 열어보고 빡쳤는지 보닛까지 후드려 패서 우그러뜨려 놨더라고. 안 그래도 수명 다하기 직전이던 불쌍한 차를. 어쨌든 그런 일 때문에 뜬눈으로 자기 차 폐차하게 된 태용은 오늘 자그마하게 식당 하나 털고 싸구려 중고차 아무거나 사다가 여길 바로 뜰 생각이었다. 근데 난데없이 등장한 도영 때문에 일이 죄다 틀어졌다. 

하룻밤 푹 자고 내일 다시 일어나서 새롭게 털 만한 식당 찾아야 하겠지만 이미 저 놈이 한 번 쑤셔놓는 바람에 소문 다 퍼졌을 거였다. 아시안 강도 주의보. 어쩌면 경찰도 따라붙을 거였고. 아아 귀찮다 귀찮아… 일단 차가 있어야 뭘 좀 할 텐데. 그냥 갱스터들처럼 길 가는 차 뺏어서 도망칠까 했지만 이상하게 그건 좀 쫄렸다. 하여튼. 도영한테 지갑까지 뜯겨 버려서 당장 수중에 돈이 거의 없는 태용은 아주 살짝 좆되기 직전이었다. 이 상황에 정신 안 차리고 칠렐레팔렐레 여유 부렸다간 좀 더 크게 좆될 예정이고. 태용은 지금 도움이 필요했다.

"…그래서 같이 다니자고? 셋이서?"

"어."

"재현아 그냥 말 듣지 마. 뭘 믿고 같이 다녀."

"뭐 믿음씩이나 필요한가? 그냥 상호 합의나 하면 되지 서로. 협력 관계. 평등하게. 다른 말로 동업자. 공범."

"아니 무슨 말인지는 알아요. 근데 나랑 도영이 형이랑 왜 그쪽하고 동업해야 되는진 모르겠네."

"이유? 심플하잖아."

심플한 이유 뭐가 있냐… 뭐가 있을까… 시발 뭔 이유가 있어 그냥 Two heads are better than one이고 Three heads are better than two라는 거지… 좀 더 솔직하게? 니네한테 잠깐 좀 들러붙자 이거지… 얘네한테 뭔가 구미 당기는 얘길 던지긴 해야 되는데. 아 그래, 그거다. 크러쉬 온 유 했어. 내가. 니네한테. 태용이 작위적으로 플러팅했다. 사실 느그들한테 크러쉬 같은 거 있지도 않지만 내가 지금 상황이 좀 급하니까 매달리자, 어? 그러나 너무 대놓고 작위적인 말을 들은 두 사람의 반응은 싸늘했다. 한국인의 정 같은 거 없냐고 씨발. 최소한 김도영은 내 지갑이라도 내놓든가. 태용은 목끝까지 차오르는 욕을 눌러 삼키며 한발 물러났다.

"오케이. 방금 건 헛소리였다, 인정. 다른 데까지 태워다 주는 거라도 좀 해 주면 안 되냐? 내가 차가 없어가지구."

"와, 차도 없이 여긴 어떻게 왔대…."

"있었는데 없어졌지. 강도질 당해서."

"웃기네. 강도가 강도 당해?"

"웃기면 태워 줘라 좀."

"…생각 좀 해 보고."

"아 그래, 생각하고 말해. 시간 얼마나 필요한데. 내일까지?"

"……."

"한 시간?"

"십 분."

도영이 요구한 시간은 의외로 짧았다.

방으로 돌아간 태용은 저 둘이서 지금 차 잠깐 태워주는 걸로 고심하는 건가 했다. 고작 히치하이킹인데 치사하게 그걸 해 줄까 말까 저리 고민하나 싶었다. 좀스런 놈들. 사람 태워주는 게 뭐 그리 어려워. 본인이 총 든 강도라는 자각은 못하고 투덜투덜거렸다. 근데 도영은 정확히 십 분 뒤 태용의 객실 문을 덜컥 두드렸다. 그러고선 태용에게 한다는 얘기가 그래, 동업해. 였다. 태용은 손가락을 튕겼다. 예상외로 되게 쿨하고 칠한 놈이네. 둘은 페인트칠 벗겨진 객실 문간에서 힘차게 악수했다. 그렇게 세 얼간이들의 강도 동맹이 결성되는 순간이었다.

―

우선 급한 건 다음 목적지로 이동하는 거였다. 도영이 식당에 들어가 사고를 쳐 놨으니 얼른 여길 떠야 했다. 그래도 뜨기 전에 하룻밤 휴식 정도는 취해도 괜찮겠지. 도영은 태용에게 내일 아침 다섯 시에 출발할 거니까 제 시간에 나오라고 했다. 안 나오면 두고 갈 거란 말도 덧붙였다. 너나 늦게 나오지 마, 태용은 톡 쏘아붙여주고 문을 쾅 닫았다. 닫고 나서 허공에 승리의 주먹질 몇 번 했다. 하늘 무너져도 살아날 구멍 있죠? 도영에게 상납한 지갑 속 삼백 달러는 선심 좀 써서 그냥 주기로 했다. 대리비 같은 개념이지. 잘은 모르지만 왠지 실력 끝내줄 것 같은 대리 기사 하나 잡게 된 거야. 태용은 콧노래 부르며 뜨거운 물로 샤워 한 번 쏴악 해 주고 딱딱한 침대에서 꿀잠 잤다.

다음날 새벽 네 시 오십 분쯤 태용은 객실 키 반납하고 모텔 로비에서 껌 씹으며 대기 중이었다. 정확히 다섯 시에 도영과 재현이 로비로 내려왔다. 태용이 손을 흔들었다. 굿 모닝. 존나 졸립네 그지. 도영은 대답 안 했고 재현만 졸린 눈 비비며 그러게요, 라고 대꾸해 줬다. 그래 뭐 스몰 토크는 천천히… 셋은 냉담한 침묵 속에 모텔을 나섰다.

해 안 뜬 새벽은 아직 시꺼멓다. 피닉스는 항시 따뜻 뜨끈한 동네긴 하지만 그래도 12월이라고 새벽엔 좀 쌀쌀했다. 휑한 주차장에 차 몇 대가 주차돼 있었는데 그중엔 포드 머스탱 컨버터블도 있었다. 어제 도영이 몰던 그 구식 자동차. 21세기에 나온 신형 머스탱 말고, 한 40년 전쯤 생산된 토마토 주스 색깔 컨버터블. 이런 게 도영의 취향인 것 같았다. 도영은 트렁크에서 번호판을 꺼내 뚝딱 바꿔 달았다. 한두 번 해 본 게 아니네 저거. 재현은 뒷좌석에 덜렁 드러누웠다. 형 나 좀 잘게 너무 졸려. 이따가 교대. 도영은 재현에게 잘 자라고 토닥여 주고 운전석에 앉았다. 졸립지도 않은지 눈이 또렷하다. 뭐, 나라도 운전해 줄까? 조수석 자리 차지한 태용이 빈말 한 번 건넸다. 내 찬데 누구한테 맡겨. 도영은 시큰둥하게 대답하면서 차 키를 꽂았다. 요란한 엔진음이 조용한 새벽을 가른다. 차는 곧장 출발했다.

오픈카에서 맞는 새벽 바람이 퍽 상쾌하고 신선하다. 모래 알갱이가 좀 많이 섞이긴 했지만. 태용은 하품 한 번 하고 뒤로 멀어지는 피닉스를 향해 손을 흔들었다. 차 안은 마냥 고요하다. 그러고 보니 우리 이제 어디 가는 거냐고 묻질 않았다. 재현은 쿨쿨 잠든 것 같았고 도영은 별로 떠들고 싶지 않다는 분위기였다. 그래 어디 가는지 물어봐 봤자 무슨 의미가 있겠냐, 목적지가 바뀔 것도 아니고. 그냥 군말 없이 따라가야지. 태용은 말수 적은 동승자처럼 얌전하게 있기로 했다. 손은 가만히 있질 못하고 차 문을 연신 두드려댔지만. 

흠, 조수석에 앉아서 조는 건 아무래도 매너 아니고. 크루 같은 게 결성됐으니 이름이나 지어볼까, 태용이 급작스럽게 운을 띄웠다. 도영이 태용을 힐끗 본다. 뒤에서 세상 모르고 자는 줄 알았던 재현이 갑자기 벌떡 일어나더니 쓰리 에이시안즈Three asians라고 하잰다. 이름 꼬라지 봐. 그거 무슨 덤 더머 앤 더머스트Dumb dumber and dumbest같잖아. 태용이 재현의 네이밍 센스를 놀렸다. 재현은 툴툴대면서 다시 드러누워 잠을 청했다. 태용은 옆의 도영을 살짝 봤다. 얼굴에 언뜻 미소가 스친 것 같았는데.

"왜, 뭘 봐."

아아. 참 기척을 잘 읽네 이 새끼. 태용이 헛기침을 했다.

"아니 그냥, 왜 이렇게 뻣뻣한가 해서."

"내가 뻣뻣한 게 아니라 둘이 너무 대책 없이 긍정적인 거 아냐?"

"좀 그렇긴 하네. 어쨌든 균형은 맞잖아, 뻣뻣한 놈이랑 대책 없는 놈."

"재현이랑 나랑 둘이 있을 땐 맞았지, 이제 이대 일이라 균형 다 깨지게 생겼는데."

"그럼 니가 잘 맞춰 봐. 동업하자며? 말 무르기 없기다."

쯧. 도영이 못마땅하게 혀 차는 소릴 냈다. 태용은 코웃음을 쳤다. 너만 싫은 줄 아냐, 나도 이런 상황 싫거든. 벌써부터 하기 싫다 보채지 말라고. 차 뽑을 돈만 모이면 이 짓거리 바로 끝이니까.

"잘해?"

"뭐, 강도질? 말이라고 해 그걸? 내가 니보다 백 배 잘해."

"백 배 못하는 거 아니야? 나한테 뺏겼잖아 어제."

"어제 한 번 뺏기고 앞으로 쭈욱 뺏을 거거든? 너 좆됐다 이제."

"동업하잔 얘기 다 구라였지?"

"아이. 믿어 좀. 안 뺏어."

방금 분명히 뺏는다 해놓고 5초만에 말을 바꾼다. 태용에 대한 도영의 신뢰도는 안 그래도 이미 바닥을 찍었는데 이젠 지하 암벽을 부수고 들어가는 중이었다. 그런데도 굳이 옆자리에 앉혀 여기까지 데려온 건 왜지, 아마… 글쎄. 충동이란 건 도통 예견할 수 없다. 단단한 이성을 쪼개고 뇌수에 스며드는 불가해한 감각.

"김도영. 근데 왜 같이 하자고 한 거야?"

태용은 독심술이라도 한 건지 도영의 체내에 돌고 있는 심리를 정확히 찔렀다. 분명 태워다 주기만 해도 된다고 태용이 말을 바꿨었는데 도영은 태용을 자신의 무리로 들였다. 지나친 선심이 아닐까. 본인도 그다지 여유부릴 틈이 없을 텐데.

"그냥, 지루하니까. 이 짓거리 계속 하다 보면 삶이 따분해서."

이해할 수 없는 자기 속사정에 대해 진지한 고찰 같은 거 하고 싶진 않았다. 도영은 대강 둘러댔다. 이런 건 다 심심할 때 맛보는 사워 캔디랑 똑같을 뿐이라고. 찰나의 여흥처럼, 짧게 플래시 번쩍였다 사라지는 변덕처럼. 웃긴 건, 도영이 그냥 한 말에 태용은 진지하게 반응하고 있다는 거였다. 그 마음 다 안다는 듯이 도영의 손을 다독인다.

"그 느낌 나도 너무 잘 알지. 강도질한 지 좀 오래됐나 보네?"

"……."

"그럴 땐 섹스가 직빵인데."

"뭔 섹스야 갑자기."

"그거 말고 없잖아 재밌는 거."

"혼자 많이 하셔."

"근데 섹스도 너무 많이 하니까 감흥이 없어. 여러 명이랑 해야 좀 느낌 올 것 같애."

"욕심도 많아."

"이왕이면 캘리 걸 같은 애들로."

"거짓말도 잘 하고."

"왜 거짓말이래, 뭐가."

"남자 좋아하는 거 아냐? 나한테 반했다며."

반했다고? 난생 처음 듣는 소리란 표정을 짓는 태용에게 도영은 태용이 했던 말을 상기시켜줬다. 어제 그랬잖아, 크러쉬 온 유. 아 그거… 그거 존나 구란데. 태용은 차마 말을 잇진 못했다. 도영이 그 얘길 기억해 둔 게 의외였다. 맘에 든다는 말에 좀 우쭐한 모양이지? 태용이 씩 웃었다. 이 새끼 보기보다 은근히 귀여운 구석도 있네. 그래, 그걸로 먹힌 거면 됐잖아, 충분해. 굳이 아니라고 변명할 거 있나, 반한 걸로 해 두자, 일단은. 

도영도 태용도 더 이상 말이 없었다. 다음 목적지는 어딘지 몰라도 여전히 삭막한 곳이겠지. 차는 인터스테이트 17을 따라 북쪽을 향해 달린다.

―

한인 타운 푸드 코트에서 홍콩반점 먹고 넷플릭스 유튜브 보며 실실대야 될 것 같은 세 젊은이는 어쩌다 이 와일드한 강도질에 발을 들였을까. 황야 한가운데 길게 늘어진 고속도로를 드라이브하는 세 사람은 심심한 김에 각자 과거 얘기나 좀 떠들어 보기로 했다. 

태용이 선뜻 먼저 입을 열었다. 사연은 굉장히 심플했다. 스물한 살 때 LA 어느 클럽에서 사람 하나 죽이고 말았다. 아시안들은 평소엔 순종적인데 침대에선 돌변하네 어쩌네 같잖은 더티 토크 늘어놓으면서 거머리처럼 들러붙는 옐로우 피버 백인남의 대가리를 맥주병으로 깨 버렸다. 살해 의도까진 없었는데 이마에서 피 줄줄 흘려가며 눈 뒤집고 달려드는 꼴이 되게… 벌레 같길래 좀 쎄게 팼더니 정신 차리고 보니까 죽어 있었지. 그 길로 도망쳤다. 신분 세탁하고 제2의 인생을 시작해야만 했다. 경찰한테 잡히면 안 되니까. 죽일 거까지 있었나? 아니 걔는 그렇게 죽여 놓을 수밖에 없겠더라고 안 죽이면 죽을 때까지 나 쫓아올 것 같아서. 태용이 입버릇처럼 떠드는 말이었다. 

태용의 사유가 타인 파괴적이라면 재현은 지극히 자기 파괴적인 이유였다. 발랄하고 쾌활하고 사교적인 틴에이저 시절 보내며 동아리 봉사활동 AP GPA SAT 싹 갖추고 레쥬메 잘 써서 동부 쪽에 이름난 어느 대학교 입학했다가. 그렇게 들어간 대학 기숙사에서 약에 손대는 바람에 난리 난리 개난리 나고 학교 짤렸다나. 어쩌다 손댔는진 모르겠는데 좀 쎈 거였나 보지? 십 년 간 일궈낸 걸 하루아침에 그렇게 싹 다 쓰레기통에 처박을 수 있다니. 그 뒤로 사춘기 시절에도 안 해 본 방황을 뒤늦게 거하게 하다가 뭐, 이렇게 됐다고 한다. 

도영은, 설명하기도 좀 난해하다. 독보적으로 희한했다. 이십 대 초반에 사이비 종교에 경도돼서 가진 거 다 버리고 가족도 살던 도시도 떠나 생전 와 본 적 없는 미국 남부 촌동네에 자발적으로 투신했다는데. 그런 게 그 종교에선 개척이란 거래 지들 딴에는. 개척을 발음하는 도영의 목소리에 확신이 반짝이고 있었다. 근데 그 개척이라는 거, 상당히 오펜시브한 방식으로 이뤄졌던 모양이었다. 황무지에 불쌍하고 멍청한 신도들 모아다가 못 나가게 감금해 놓고 뭐를 막 건설한대… 피라미드 짓듯이… 좀 짬 되는 애들은 김도영처럼 밖에 나가서 모자란 애들 낚고 다니고… 대체 무슨 종교가 그래, 뭐 인민사원 짭 같은 건가… 그러다 도영이 포교하러 자리 비운 사이에 본부가 FBI한테 싹 털려서 해체됐단다. 도영 본인은 뭐, 타이밍 좋게 자리에 없긴 했지만 간부 리스트 끝자락에 어설프게 이름 올라 있는 바람에 요주의 인물로 찍혀서 쫓기는 중이라 그랬나. 순식간에 낙동강 오리알 신세 된 김도영은 구천을 떠도는 망령처럼 태양 존나 뜨거운 남부를 헤매며 고속도로 모텔 전전하고 식당이나 털고 다니게 됐다. 

결국 셋 다 선량한 사회의 바운더리에서 내쫓긴 낙오자들이었다. 다시는 양지바른 곳으로 돌아가지 못한다. 그들에게 남은 건 소박한 강도질밖에 없었다. 크레딧 카드 발급받고 건강보험 되는 직장 다니고 꼬박꼬박 월세 내는 정상적 삶은 이젠 다신 영위할 수가 없으니까. 인생 좆되는 거 참 순식간이지, 응. 어쩌면 한인 이민자들의 반면교사로 이 셋의 얘기가 떠돌고 있을지도 모르겠다. 

태용은 자기 뒷담화하고 다니는 새끼들 걸리면 다 쏴 죽여버리겠다고 했다. 재현은 그러거나 말거나 무신경한 얼굴이었다. 운전석 등받이에 고개 대고 펜시클리딘 적신 담배나 한 모금 쭉 빨고 있었다. 뭐하러 쏴 죽여요 번거롭게. 어차피 나중엔 다 죽을 거. 힘 쫙 빠진 목소리로 염세적 운명론을 읊어댄다. 운전하던 도영이 뒤로 팔 뻗어서 재현의 담배를 밖으로 던져 버렸다. 담배 꺼, 약쟁이 새끼야. 너 버리고 가기 전에. 

―

동에서 서로 미국 대륙을 가로지르는 히스토릭 루트 66. 그 길을 따라 흘러간 수많은 일확천금의 꿈. 옛 아메리칸 드림의 향수를 좇아 오래된 도로를 로드 트립하는 미국인들. 낡아빠진 머스탱에 탄 세 명의 아메리칸 드림은 이미 박살난 지 오래지만 어쨌든 거기에 섞여 달렸다. 방향은 거꾸로였다. 서쪽에서 동쪽을 향하여. 애리조나를 떠나 뉴 멕시코로. 

태양이 서서히 떠올라 눈앞에 멎었다. 도영은 글러브 박스에서 선글라스를 꺼내 썼다. 태용은 NY 로고 새겨진 볼캡을 얼굴 위에 덮었다. 재현은 깨지도 않고 잘만 잤다. 가끔 잠꼬대로 뭐라고 하는 것 같기도 했다. 작열하는 햇빛 아래 펼쳐진 앞날이 참으로 찬란하다. 우리는 해 지는 곳에서 해 뜨는 곳으로 간다네.

세 시간을 내리 운전한 도영은 도로변 휴게소에 차를 세웠다. 암갈색 바위와 앙상한 회전초 굴러다니는 너른 황무지에 휑덩그렁하게 세워진 레스트 에어리어. 주차장에 거대한 화물 트럭 몇 대와 승용차들이 띄엄띄엄 서 있다. 내려서 잠시 쉬는 시간 갖기로 했다. 도영은 차에 기대서 담뱃불에 불을 붙였고 부스스 눈 뜬 재현은 자판기 찾으러 갔다. 태용은 강아지 산책시키라고 써 놓은 표지판 주변을 기웃거리며 주변을 휘휘 둘러보는 중이었다. 밑도 끝도 없이 광활하고 건조한 사막 지대. 잠시 자연을 관찰하다 여기 독사랑 전갈 나온다던데, 라는 생각이 언뜻 스쳐서 후다닥 자리를 피했다. 

차 대놓은 곳으로 돌아가 빈 뒷좌석에 몸을 던졌다. 도영은 태용이 어딜 갔다 오든 말든 신경 안 쓰는 눈치였다. 텁텁한 담배 연기가 도영의 입에서 곱게 피어오른다. 연기 들이마시다 입에서 담배 떼고 담뱃재 툭툭 터는 손길이 차분했다. 일말의 껄렁함도 없었다. 태용은 텔레비전 보듯이 일련의 그 모습들을 구경했다. 이 새낀 담배 피우는 것도 지랄맞게 조신해요. 남 모가지도 조신하게 비틀 새끼네.

"김도영. 우리 어디로 가? 계획 있어?"

"몰라, 알버커키나 뭐… 되는 대로."

"거기 죄다 히스패닉이잖아. 나 스페인어 못 하는데. 너 할 줄 아냐?"

"재현이가 잘해."

얼마나 잘하냐 물어보니 네이티브 수준이란다. 정재현 매달고 다니는 이유가 있었군. 김도영이 가게 털러 들어가서 뭐라뭐라 소리치면 정재현이 옆에서 통역해 주는 건가? 상상하니까 웃겼다. 마침 저 멀리서 재현이 콜라 캔 세 개 들고 걸어오는 중이었다. 

"야 정재현. 너 스페인어 할 줄 알아?"

"기본이죠 그거는."

당연한 거 아니냐는 듯이 멀뚱한 얼굴. 학창 시절 모범생이었단 거 티 내나. 공부랑은 담쌓았던 태용은 이해할 수 없는 세계였다. 스페인어를 왜 배워 미국에서. 남의 나라 가서 주구장창 자기네 말만 디밀어도 되는 새끼들끼리 모여 사는 나라에서.

"근데, 목적지 말인데. 왜 동쪽으로 가냐? 캘리포니아 쪽으로 가지."

"도영이 형이 저 집 데려다 준대요."

"집? 어딘데?"

"코네티컷."

"…코네티컷이면 그냥 비행기를 타."

"전 차가 좋은데."

"……."

차가 좋다고 선언하는 재현의 목소리가 마냥 맹했다. 그래, 차로 40시간쯤 떨어진 곳까지 차 타고 가는 게 뭐가 이상하겠냐. 멀쩡한 비행기 놔두고 차로 가고 싶으면 차로 가는 거지, 그치? 말하는 게 은근히 백치미가 있단 말야 쟤는.

"그럼 코네티컷까지 가면 끝이야? 너네 여정 끝?"

"저는 그렇구 도영이 형은 모르겠어요."

"어어… 그래."

"근데 어차피 바로 안 가요. 좀 돌아다니다 갈 거래요."

"좀? 얼마나?"

"일 년인가…."

"…됐다 그냥 가자…."

참 대화하는 재미가 있는 놈이었다.

다시 길을 떠났다. 이번엔 재현이 운전대를 잡는다. 태용에게는 차례가 돌아오지 않았다. 아직 운전대 넘길 만큼 신뢰하는 사이는 아니라 이건가. 뭐, 잘 됐지. 피곤하게 운전 안 해도 되고. 운전하던 재현이 옆자리의 태용에게 친근하게 말을 건넸다. 형 좀 자요, 신경 안 써도 되니까. 세상에 정말 눈물나게 친절하다. 태용은 바로 시트 뒤로 제끼고 쿨쿨 잤다.

―

웰컴 투 알버커키. 도로 한켠에서 여행자들을 반기는 초록색 웰컴 사인. 뉴 멕시코에서 제일 (그나마) 북적거리는 알버커키에 오신 것을 환영합니다. 아, 물론 스페인어는 할 줄 아시겠죠? 여긴 *뉴 멕시코*거든요. 태용은 재현이 스페인어 네이티브 급이라고 했던 걸 떠올렸다. 뒤를 한 번 봤다. 아까 도영이랑 한 번 더 교대한 재현은 태용한테 빌린 후드 덮고 숙면하는 중.

알버커키에 진입해서 눈에 보이는 모텔 아무데나 숙소로 잡기로 했다. 그래서 어디로 갔냐면 뭐 어제랑 똑같은 모텔 식스. 간편하고 겉멋 없고 번거로운 캐물음 없이 잘 곳 내 주는 모텔 체인. 편견도 없고 참 자애롭지, 돈 몇 푼만 있으면. 이제 머리 끝까지 떠오른 쨍쨍한 태양빛을 맞으며 이 층짜리 야트막한 모텔 앞에 내렸다. 도영이 재현을 흔들어 깨웠다. 볼이 부해져가지곤 터덜터덜 내리는 재현은 꼭 다섯 살짜리 어린애 같았고 재현을 갈무리해서 데려가는 도영은 능숙한 싱글 대디 같았다. 둘 사이에 낀 태용은 약간… 이 가정적이고 목가적인 분위기를 하수구로 처박아 버릴 외부 압력 같은 존재에 가깝고. 앞으로 정확히 무슨 일이 벌어질진 아무도 모르겠으나 어디로 튈지 그 방향만은 뚜렷하다. 태용 스스로부터가 그걸 잘 알았다.

도영은 프런트로 가서 방을 두 개 달라고 했다. 태용한테서 뺏은 지갑을 열어 지폐를 몇 장 꺼냈다. 태용은 마뜩찮은 눈길로 그걸 쳐다보고 있었다. 아 내 돈. 저 개새끼. 돈 내던 도영은 태용과 눈이 마주치자 입모양으로 말했다. 잘 쓸게. 태용은 자비롭게 오케이 사인을 보냈다. 이자 200%로 쳐서 갚아야 될 거다 너.

이 층 객실로 올라가 짐을 풀었다. 짐이래 봤자 단출한 옷가지 몇 벌이랑 이런저런 생필품들. 사실 이런 일상적인 물건보다는 총이 더 많다. 서로 다른 종류의 권총 여러 정, 기관단총도 하나, 그리고 각종 구경의 탄환들. 수류탄도 챙겨놨다. 나머지 둘은 어떤지 모르겠는데 일단 태용은 이렇게 챙기고 다녔다. 돈 급할 땐 뒷골목에서 총 좀 팔아도 되겠네.

짐 얼추 풀어놓고 시간을 봤다. 오후 세 시. 핸드폰 배터리가 간당간당했다. 가방에 들어 있던 충전기 케이블은 어쩌다 그랬는지 모르겠지만 반으로 동강났다. 뭐지, 귀신인가. 태용은 머리 긁으면서 객실 밖으로 나갔다. 마침 재현이 저쪽에서 아이패드를 챙겨들고 복도를 나서는 중이었다. 너 어디 가냐 물으니 방에 와이파이 잘 안 된다고 로비로 간단다. 넷플릭스라도 볼려고 그러나.

"너 아이폰이지. 나 충전기 좀 빌려줘."

"콘센트에 꽂아 놨는데. 갖다 쓰세요."

"방문 열려 있냐?"

"도영이 형 안에 있어요."

재현은 그렇게 말하고 훌쩍 계단을 내려갔다. 태용은 재현이 나온 객실로 향했다. 노크 몇 번 하니까 도영이 느적거리면서 나온다. 그리고 한 마디 한다. 뭐. 말이 참 짧았다. 태용은 대답 안 하고 그냥 안으로 들어가서 충전기 빼 왔다. 방으로 금방 돌아가서 콘센트에 충전기 꽂아 놨다. 태용의 아이폰은 2016년쯤에 나온 모델이라 무선 충전 같은 최첨단 시스템이 없다. 하긴 갖고 다니는 물건중에 최첨단이 있긴 한가… 그런 거 살 돈 있으면 진작에 람보르기니 한 대 뽑았지.

마저 짐을 정리했다. 별로 없는 줄 알았는데 은근히 뭐가 많았다. 잡동사니들 다 싹 버리고 다시 가방을 새로 정리했다. 한바탕 뒤적거려놓고 이제 씻으려는데 쉐이빙 젤이 안 보인다. 어디 갔지? 가방 죄다 뒤져도 못 찾았다. 에이 씨. 태용은 다시 도영의 방으로 가서 문을 쾅쾅쾅 두드렸다. 한참 있다가 문 열고 나온 도영의 머리에서 물기가 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 샤워하는 중이었나. 도영이 짜증을 내며 방 키를 던져줬다. 또 이럴 것 같으면 다음엔 알아서 문 따고 들어오란 얘기였다. 새끼 까칠하네. 태용은 그래도 친절하게 입꼬리를 올렸다. 샤워 잘 해 김도영. 도영은 쌀쌀맞게 문을 닫았다.

이제 정말 뭐 더 없겠지. 방에 돌아와 씻기 전에 느긋하게 담배 좀 피울까 했다. 근데 이번엔 또 라이터가 없다. 세 번째다. 이젠 태용 본인도 슬슬 짜증이 나려고 했다. 야 김도영 사이비 종교 믿더니 예지력 생겼냐, 아까 키 던져 준 게 현자였네. 담배 그냥 피우지 말까 했는데 좀 많이 땡겨서 어쩔 수 없이 다시 예의 그 김도영네 방으로 발걸음을 향했다.

문 안 두들기고 그냥 바로 들어갔다. 도영은 아직 씻는 중인지 욕실에서 물줄기 쏟아지는 소리가 난다. 라이터, 라이터… 테이블 위를 마구 뒤적거렸다. 없길래 이번엔 침대 협탁을 뒤졌다. 도영이 쓰는 지포 라이터가 드디어 하나 나왔다. 일단 주머니에 쑤셔넣고. 나가려다가 아까부터 침대 위에 던져져 있던 노트북이 눈에 들어와서 아무 생각 없이 열었다. 진짜 아무 이유가 없었어, 그냥 있길래 무심코 열었지. 열었는데, 노트북에서 째지게 흘러나오는 거친 사나이들의 헐떡임. 눈앞에서 펼쳐지는 두꺼운 사내들의 레슬링. 폰허브에서 게이 포르노 보는 남자. 

게이?

김도영 게이야?

태용은 순간 정지했다. 그리고 마침 딱 욕실에서 나와 태용을 발견한 도영과 눈이 마주쳤다. 아. 씹. 타이밍 왜 이렇게 하나같이 좆같냐. 왜 김도영 노트북에서 이딴 게 재생되는 중이고 나는 왜 이걸 발견했고 왜 하필 김도영은 타이밍 딱 맞춰서 나와.

자기 행동에 후회 따위 하는 일 거의 없는 이태용이지만 지금은 아주 가슴에 사무치도록 후회했다. 이런 우발적 사고로 남의 성적 취향 엿보게 된 게 정말 영 달갑지 않았다. 아니 그 취향이란 것도 참, 좀 공감대 형성하면서 수다 떨 수 있는 거여야 말이지, 나는 딸칠 때 그냥 밀프나 블론드나 뭐 그런 뻔한 거 보는데 너는 게이 비디오를… 너는 게이…. 

상황 파악한 태용이 손을 내저었다. 쏘지 마시오, 라고 하듯이. 야 미리 말할게, 애널 섹스 나쁘진 않은데, 난 남자 뒷구멍보다는 여자 뒷구멍이 좋아. 그 말에 도영은 냉소했다. 그쪽한테 내 뒷구멍 따먹어 달라 뭐 그런 일 절대 없을 거니까 신경 꺼. 

어색해서 미쳐 버릴 것 같은 침묵이 띠를 두른다. 망할. 사실 태용은 도영이 쪽팔려 하면서 당장 나가라 할 줄 알았다. 그럼 익살맞게 웃으면서 나가려고 했다. 그렇게 마무리될 줄 알았지. 근데 아니. 도영은 태연했다. 오히려 태용 옆에 다가와 앉았다. 비어 있는 자기 침대를 두고 굳이 태용이 앉은 침대로. 둘 사이에 거리가 한 뼘, 불필요할 만큼 가까워진다. 대담한 접근에 태용이 몸을 움츠렸다. 잠깐만, 이거 왜 이래. 아니잖아 이거. 퍼스널 스페이스를 치밀하게 점거해 오는 도영의 존재감이 뭔가 다리 사이를 저릿하게 만들었다. 왜 쓸데없이 이상야릇한 분위기 만드는 거지. 왜 이상야릇함을 느끼는 중이지, 나는. 아 시발 그냥 내가 먼저 나갈 걸. 시트콤처럼 끝났어야 할 해프닝이 점차 다른 장르로 바뀌고 있었다.

시선 잃고 어물거리던 고개를 드니까 김도영의 얼굴이 지나치게 가까웠다. 도영이 살짝 몸을 앞으로 기울이는 바람에 태용이 뒤로 조금 뺐다. 한 번 더. 좀 더 뒤로 뺐다. 이제 거의 누웠다. 도영의 손이 태용의 옆을 짚었다. 몸이 위로 올라온다. 도영의 너른 어깨가 침대로 쓰러진 태용을 서서히 가뒀다. 아니 이건… 난…. 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 태용을 보고 도영이 하는 말. 지금 되게, 첫경험 하는 여자애 같은 거 알아? 첫경험이라는 단어에 머리가 어질해진다. 첫경험, 첫경험… 누구랑, 너랑? 응. 은근하게 스미는 도영의 손길에 태용은 속수무책으로 쓸렸다. 티셔츠가 말려 올라가 속살이 다 드러난다. 어어어 이게 아닌데… 이게 아닌… 맞나… 앗.

"야, 야… 잠깐만. 너 존나 능구렁이네. 한두 번 해 본 솜씨 아닌데 이거. 와 정신 차리고 보니까 누워 있어. 너 진짜 무섭다."

"싫으면 빼, 나 억지로 붙잡고 하는 사람 아냐."

"……."

"싫어?"

"아이 뭐… 뭘 빼, 한 번 해 보든가…."

한번 해 보자고 대담한 척을 한다. 그래 놓고 안 어울리게 몸 비비적대며 부끄러운 듯 구는 태용을 보고 도영이 웃었다. 그림자 없는 깨끗한 웃음이 화사하고 따스하다. 이렇게 웃는 얼굴을 처음 봤다. 섹스할 때만 보여 주는 얼굴이야? 존나 교활해 너. 부루퉁하게 투덜거리는 태용의 입에 도영의 입이 닿았다. 미운 말들로 싸워대기만 하던 입술이 달콤한 의사를 전한다. 당신과 섹스하고 싶어.

태용은 침대 위에선 다분히 유순해서 키스 한 번에 눈이 풀어지고 몸이 열렸다. 도영은 놓치지 않고 태용의 몸 안에 파고들었다. 옷자락 걷어낸 살결들이 맞닿아 부벼진다. 김도영과의 첫경험. 진짜 하는 건가, 뭔가 요단강 건너는 기분인데. 태용이 몽롱한 정신으로 생각했다. 지금이라도 말해, 하기 싫으면, 도영이 태용에게 재차 물었다. 태용은 고개를 도리질쳤다. 안 빼, 계속해. 감출 수 없는 욕망을 쓸데없는 자존심인 것처럼 가장해 내민다. 그래, 그럼 해. 이젠 진짜 못 빼.

그 말이 떨어짐과 동시에 몸 안으로 빠듯한 질량감이 밀려들었다. 태용이 다급하게 침대 시트를 움켜쥐었다. 기도가 꽉 막힌 것처럼 숨이 차올랐다. 헉, 하고 호흡을 멈춘 태용을 도영이 나긋하게 달랬다. 머리카락을 연신 쓸어주면서 눈물 살짝 나온 눈가를 꾹꾹 눌러준다. 천천히 할게, 라고 다독인다. 그런 말이 진짜 너무… 진짜 섹스 한 오천 번 해 본 사람 같아서. 볼 화끈 달아오른 태용은 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 도영이 그렇게 해 주니까 잔뜩 굳었던 몸이 정말로 조금씩 이완된다. 아 김도영 생각보단 좀 잘하네… 아, 으응, 아 그렇게 깊게? 아플 것 같은… 아! 아아! 잠깐 씨발 이거 뭔데. 척추를 찌릿 훑고 지나가는 쾌감. 김도영 뭐야 존나 잘해. 존나 잘하는 도영은 태용을 버진처럼 끔찍히도 부드럽게 대했다. 애가 탈 정도로 상냥해서 태용이 먼저 보채고 싶을 만큼. 

사실 이런 거 몇 번 해 봤으면서 첫경험인 척 하는 태용은 도영이 움직일 때마다 몸 부르르 떨었다. 성감이 바짝 오른 그 모습이 야릇하게 도영을 부채질한다. 흥분이 무르익으면서 도영의 몸짓도 점점 과격해졌다. 섹스하는 데 무슨 애 달래는 것처럼 아이 예뻐라, 아이 착해라, 이런 것만 할 순 없으니까. 윽, 아, 도영, 좀만 천천히, 아아… 태용의 입에서 그런 말이 나올 수록 속도는 점점 올라붙는다. 그렇게 야하게 말하면 세게 해 달라고 채찍질하는 거랑 똑같잖아. 정처 없이 흔들리는 태용의 손이 도영의 등에 생채기를 남길 때쯤 섹스가 끝에 이르렀다. 도영이 사정할 걸 직감한 태용은 애꿎은 도영의 목덜미만 깨물었다. 깊은 안쪽에서 절정감이 기포처럼 터진다. 아, 몸 안에… 기분 이상해. 

사정을 마친 도영이 몸을 빠져나갔다. 태용은 한껏 벌어진 다리 오므릴 생각도 못 한 채 고개를 베개로 떨궜다. 허벅지가 덜덜 떨린다. 마구 달린 호흡이 좀처럼 가라앉질 않았다. 머리가 멍했다. 김도영 이 사기꾼아. 따먹는 거 안 한다며. 지금 나 따먹은 건 뭐냐고.

근데 태용이 말을 약간 잘못 기억하는 거였다. 도영이 한 말은 틀린 게 없는데. 도영은 자기 뒷구멍 따먹어 달라 뭐 그딴 얘기를 안 할 거라고 했었다. 실제로 안 했다. 태용이 도영에게 따먹힌 것뿐이지. 뭐야 이거 말장난 사기야. 근데 틀린 말은 안 했는데 어째. 도영은 자기가 쑤시는 걸 선호했고 남이 자기한테 다리 벌리는 상황을 이끌어내는 데 너무 너무 능숙한 인간이었다. 생긴 건 완전히 쑥맥 토끼처럼 생겨가지고 어쩜 그래. 배신당한 얼굴로 태용이 도영을 봤다. 섹스를 마친 도영은 새침하게 자기 옷 챙겨 입고 있었다. 그러다 태용을 향해 눈 한번 흘겼다. 도영의 눈빛이 그런 메시지를 전해 온다. 뭐, 그렇게 쳐다보면 어쩌라구. 속은 니가 잘못이야.

―

슈가 보이 정재현은 대체로 해맑고 구김이 없다. 조약돌 하나까지 다 비치는 샘물처럼 선선하고 맑게 흐르는 웃음. 느닷없이 여정에 끼어든 신원 미상의 이태용을 대할 때도 더할 나위 없이 친절하고 상냥하고. 원래 성격이 그런가, 아님 퍼플 드랭크가 그렇게 만들어 줬나? 하여간에 불필요한 긴장감이나 의도적인 무례함 같은 거 괜히 조성하는 타입은 전혀 아니다. 

근데 해사한 그 얼굴이 정색하면 존나 무서웠다. 잘 몰랐는데 몸에 근육도 좀 꽤 있어가지고. 뭔가 되게 위압적이랄까. 태용은 재현의 정색한 모습을 본 적이 있다. 언제? 섹스 직전 재현이 집중할 때. 섹스 중간에는 어땠는지 잘 기억이 안 난다. 아니 둘이 어쩌다 섹스했냐, 이태용은 눈치가 고래 힘줄로 된 거 아니면 어떻게 김도영이랑 정재현이랑 둘 다 할 수 있냐. 정재현은 이태용이 김도영이랑 잤단 걸 알고도 그런 거냐. 의문에 대한 답은 뭐든 확실치 않았다.

성적 관계는 대단히 사소한 행동에서 촉발되곤 한다. 도영과 태용이 잠자리를 가진 이튿날, 도영이 살 게 있다고 잠시 다운타운으로 나간 사이 둘은 근처에 있는 동네 피자집에 점심 먹으러 갔다. 기름 뚝뚝 흐르는 페퍼로니 피자 하나 시켜서 다 먹은 후 옆집 아이스크림 가게로 자리를 옮겼다. 바닐라 아이스크림에 체리 온 탑. 클래식이지. 아이스크림 콘 하나씩 들고 실없는 잡담을 나누며 모텔로 금방 돌아왔다. 콘부터 바삭바삭 뜯어먹던 재현이 아이스크림 위에 장식된 통조림 체리를 손으로 집어먹으려던 참이었다.

"야 너 체리 꼭지 묶을 줄 알아?"

"체리요?"

"어어, 이거. 입안에서 묶는 거."

태용은 뜯어낸 체리 꼭지를 입안에 넣고 혀 몇 번 굴리다가 빼꼼 혀를 내밀었다. 완벽하게 매듭지어진 체리 꼭지. 재현은 믿을 수 없다는 듯 태용의 혀를 확인했다. 자신만만한 태용이 개구지게 웃는다. 할 줄 모르지 너. 키스도 못 해? 싱글벙글 남 놀리는 조소가 터졌다. 그래, 이게 문제였나 봐. 괜히 정재현 자극한 거. 태용이 하는 짓거리를 빤히 보고 있던 재현은 대뜸 얼굴을 굳혔다. 눈 깜짝할 새 자취를 감춰 버린 슈가 보이. 어떤 징조도 없이 달라진 분위기가 서늘해서 겁 살짝 많은 태용이 움찔했다. 뭐야 이 새끼 무섭게 왜 이래. 방금 나 선 넘은 거야? 내가 뭐했는데? 아 시발 약쟁이 새끼들 감정 기복 진짜. 내가 놀렸다고 빡쳤나? 이런 걸로? 

이리저리 생각 쥐어짜는 태용에게 재현이 가까이 다가왔다. 주먹 날릴 것처럼 사나운 기세. 그러더니 한 마디 했다. 형 미안해요. 재현의 잇새로 숨을 억눌러 참는 소리가 났다. 그리고, 입술이 부딪혔다. 

온 입안을 다 헤집고 빨아대는 키스. 재현은 태용의 턱을 부여잡은 채 거의 씹어먹을 것처럼 키스하더니 객실 침대로 태용을 집어던지듯이 눕혔다. 1분 전까지 농담 따먹기나 하던 사이였는데 갑자기 중간 과정 다 씹고 육체적 관계 나누는 사이가 되고 말았다. 중앙분리대 다 부수고 질주하는 음주 과속 운전 차량처럼. 할리퀸 소설 작가도 울고 갈 급전개에 태용이 기함했다. 아니 이거 뭐 트와일라잇이야…? 나한테서 딸기 샴푸 냄새라도 나는 거야…? 왜 내가 뭐만 하면 그렇게 미치겠단 듯이 달려드는데… 니가 무슨 에드워드 컬렌이냐… 나 그런 판타지 전혀 없거든… 내 판타지는 빅 팃 라티나야… 헛소리 웅얼대는 태용의 입을 재현이 다시 막아버렸다. 엑스터시 빤 것처럼 과열되는 열기. 벗겨지는 옷. 머리부터 발끝까지 쓸어내리고 핥는 혀. 체리 하나 때문에 태용은 재현과 몸 섞는 사이가 됐다.

근데 좀, 섹스를 해도 자기 이미지대로 하면 좋을 텐데. 김이나 정이나 평소 이미지랑 섹스 타입이랑 너무 안 맞아. 태용은 얼얼한 뒷구멍을 문지르면서 두 사람의 부조리함을 탓했다. 도영은 쑥스럼 개많이 타고 수줍어할 것 같더니만 자기 원하는 대로 섹스 컨트롤하는 데 마스터 디그리 갖고 있었고. 말랑말랑 마시멜로우 같은 재현은 도로에 뛰어드는 순록보다도 더 야생적으로 돌진하는 편이었다. 다리를 자기 어깨에 걸쳐 놓고 미친듯이 박아대는데 와 정말 입에서 살려달라는 말이 절로 나왔다. 재현의 힘을 받아내느라 허리 부러질 뻔 했던 태용은 사정을 지독하게 마치고 베개 위에 널부러졌다. 하 진짜 시발 꼴에 또 연하라고 힘센 거 봐. 섹스하기 개빡세네. 땀에 흠뻑 젖어서 태용의 곁에 누운 재현의 모습은 진리를 찾은 구도자처럼 더할 나위 없이 평화로워 보였다. 태용이 재현을 구경하느라 여기저기 볼을 찌르고 잡아당겨도 순한 양처럼 가만히 있기만 했다.

"정재현 너…."

"네?"

너 생긴 거는 이쁜데 생긴 거랑 다르게 왜 그렇게 미친놈처럼 달려드냐… 라고 하려다가 말았다. 그냥 뒷부분 뚝 자르고 앞부분만 말해 주는 게 좋겠지.

"되게 이쁘게 생겼다."

"아아."

"너도 알지."

"알죠, 저도."

재현의 요요한 미소. 그런 말 오천 번은 들었어요, 라고 말하는 것만 같은. 그러다 재현이 한 마디 꺼낸다. 근데 그거 알아요? 형도 되게 예뻐. 스스럼없이 낯간지러운 소릴 들은 태용이 치를 떨었다. 기브 앤 테이크가 참 너무 잘 되는 애야.

주유소 갔다가 월마트 갔다가 바쁘게 돌아다녔던 도영은 온갖 잡다한 생활용품 잔뜩 든 종이백 가지고 돌아왔다. 물건 대충 정리해 둔 다음 저녁 때 됐으니까 밥 먹으러 가자고 나머지 두 명을 불렀다. 근데 태용은 그냥 쉬고 싶다며 거절했고 밖에 나가 있다가 홀연히 들어온 재현은 엄마 몰래 사고 친 어린애처럼 눈에 띄게 어색해진 티가 역력했다. 만약 이태용이었으면 아주 태연자약하게 아무 일 없었던 것마냥 연기 기깔나게 했을 텐데, 평소엔 생각 읽기 더럽게 힘든 정재현은 막상 이런 상황이 되면 감정에 너무 솔직해. 그렇게 타고난 걸 어떡하라구, 제멋대로 빨갛게 달아오르는 귀를 어떡하냐고. 재현의 귀를 본 도영은 자기 없는 사이에 무슨 일이 있었는지 대번에 알아차린 것 같았다. 알아차려도 굳이 입 밖으로 꺼내진 않았다. 어차피 둘 다 아는 얘기니까.

―

다음날 아침 태용이 일어났을 땐 온몸에 섹스 후유증이 징하게 덮쳐오는 중이었다. 허리가 아렸다. 이거 시발 왠지 앞으로 아침마다 이런 일 생길 것 같은 느낌이 팍 오는데 내 기우인가. 근데 그런 말이 있다, 좋은 예감은 자주 빗나가도 좆같은 예감은 항상 맞는다는 말. 씨발 하지 말 걸 그랬나… 머리 부여잡고 후회하는데 재현에게 메시지가 왔다. 건너편에 있는 데니스로 오란다. 식당 간판 찍어 보낸 메시지가 참 깔끔했다. 그래 그냥 서로 쿨하게 굴기로 하자, 이 나이에 섹스 하나로 마음 졸일 짬은 아니잖아.

태용이 터덜터덜 식당으로 갔을 때 도영과 재현은 남들 잘 안 보이는 구석자리로 기어들어가 앉아 있었다. 히스패닉 동네에서 아시안끼리 몰려다니고 한국어로 떠드는 게 여기 사람들 눈에 좀 이질적으로 보일 수 있으니까. 둘은 데니스 로고 새겨진 컵 하나씩 놓고 진한 커피와 함께 고상한 아침 담소를 나누는 중이었다. 신사적인 자태와 달리 담소 내용은 다분히 저질이었지만. 그 형 게이래? 몰라 게인지 바인지. 후다 아니겠지? 그렇게 다 받는데 후다겠어? 넣어보니까 그냥 막 빨아들이던데. 근데 왜 그렇게 빡빡해? 뒤에가 완전 ***야….

둘이서 태용을 가지고 음담패설에 품평질에 고루고루 해대고 있었다. 저만치서 고스란히 다 듣고 있던 태용이 뒤로 다가와 등짝 한 대 때렸다. 다 들려 다 씨발새끼들아 좀 나 안 듣는 데 가서 해 니들 딸감으로 쓸 거면. 태용을 한번 슬쩍 쳐다본 도영과 재현은 본인이 왔거나 말거나 개의치 않고 지들끼리 다시 떠들기 시작했다. 너 어제 어떻게 했는데? 아니 그냥 눕혀놓고 다리 들어서 박았지… 되게 잘 느끼더라구….

김도영이나 정재현이나 참 너무 귀엽고 이쁜 얼굴 했으면서 언어행위가 거침이 없다. 섹스는 더 거침이 없고. 같이 다니면서 허물 없이 지내는 건 알겠어. 알겠는데, 아무리 그래도 둘이서 섹스 상대 공유하면서 같이 섹스 후일담 나누는 건 좀 과하게 개방적인 거 아니냐고. 둘은 정작 아무렇지도 않건만 태용이 혼자 괜히 낯부끄러워했다. 나도 얼굴에 철판 꽤 두껍게 깔았다고 생각했는데 니네는 못 이기겠다. 요새 애들이란. 태용은 그냥 커피 한 잔 시켜놓고 홀짝이면서 커피 타임이나 즐기기로 했다. 옆자리의 몰염치한 두 명은 태용을 없는 사람 셈 치고 한 십 분을 더 수다 떨다가 겨우 대화를 끝냈다.

"야한 얘기 다 했냐?"

"어 뭐 적당히."

"적당히 같은 소리 쳐하고 있네, 그게 적당히면 씨발 과할 땐 대체 얼마나 하는 건데."

"형 말 좀 곱게 써 봐요."

"니네나 좀. 야 나 너네한테 진짜 궁금한 거 있는데. 물어 봐도 되냐?"

"게이냐고?"

"그거는 굳이 물어볼 필요가 없고. 너네… 그. 혹시. 너네 둘이서도. 자는 사이야?"

침 꿀꺽 삼키며 띄엄띄엄 애써 나온 질문에 아주 단호한 대답이 금방 덧붙여졌다.

"아뇨."

"아니라고?"

"네."

"왜?"

"왜라뇨?"

"아니… 너네 솔직히… 좀, 잘생겼잖아, 몸도 좋고. 그리고 둘이서 맨날 같은 방… 아니 미안한데 안 한다는 거 거짓말이지? 왜 안 해?"

분명 거짓말이다 저거. 태용은 이미 둘의 밀월관계를 확신하는 눈치였다. 도영은 의자 등받이에 몸 기댄 채 별 시답잖은 걸 다 물어보네, 라는 자세로 시큰둥하게 대꾸했다.

"나랑 재현이랑 사촌이야."

"아? 아아. 아니이… 사촌인게 뭐, 사촌 결혼 되는 주가 수두룩인데?"

"아니 얘랑 나랑 했으면 좋겠어? 말투가 좀 그렇다?"

"하는 거 궁금하긴 하네, 존나 코미디 쇼 보는 기분일 것 같애."

"절대 안 해."

"안 해? 한 달 있으면 둘이 같이 침대에서 뒹굴고 있는다에 백 달러 건다."

"안 뒹군다에 천 달러. 이상한 분위기 좀 만들지 마. 동업하자 했지 가십거리 만들자고 안 했어."

그래, 동업. 말 잘 꺼냈네. 동업하자고 했지 섹스 파트너 되잔 얘긴 안 했잖아. 태용은 속으로 혼자 꿍얼거렸다. 계속 빨대 꽂을 수 있게 해준다면 강도질을 같이 하든 섹스를 같이 하든 큰 상관은 없긴 하지만. 도영과 재현은 커피를 비운 후 아침 식사로 그랜드 슬램과 콜라를 주문했다. 두툼한 팬케이크에 베이컨 소시지 계란까지 곁들인 아메리칸 브렉퍼스트가 테이블에 차려진다. 원래는 이런 식사를 먼저 하고 나서 후식으로 커피를 마셔야 되는 거 아닌가? 하여튼 이 두 놈은 뭐든 다 특이해.

아침 먹는 동안 도영이 어제 자기가 본 것들을 얘기해 줬다. 어느 거리가 좀 치안이 불량해 보이고 어디는 뭐 벌써 어저께 강도를 당해서 또 가기가 어려울 것 같고… 이야기가 쭉 나온다. 말하는 걸 들어 보니 도시 외곽까지 다 돌아본 모양이었다. 쟤랑 나랑 아이스크림 먹으면서 섹스할 동안 넌 범죄 계획 세우고 있었구나. 미안하다. 태용은 사뭇 숙연하게 고개를 떨궜다. 말하다 말고 태용을 한번 째려본 도영은 그 뒤로 더 쭈욱 얘기했다. 이야기의 결론은 총 들고 가서 주유소 털자는 거. 여기서 남쪽으로 사십 마일 정도 가면 나오는 외딴 주유소가 있는데 지나가는 길에 슬쩍 보니까 직원도 몇 없고 죄다 할아버지라서 반항도 제대로 못 할 것 같으니 거기로 가잔다. 그런 걸 무슨 월마트에서 장 볼 거리 적어 놓은 것처럼 평온한 말투로 얘기한다.

도영은 아마… 원래는 다소간의 흔들림 정도는 있을지언정 근본은 선하고 친절한 사람이었겠지. 마음 약하고. 이런 짓은 죽었다 깨나도 못했을 거고. 태용과 재현을 대할 때 종종 보이는 무른 성격을 보면 분명 그랬을 거였다. 근데 아마 종교가, 그 망할 병신같은 사이비 종교가 그의 선량한 성정을 뒤틀어 놓았겠지. 모르긴 몰라도 돌이킬 수 없도록 아주 깊은 크랙을 남긴 게 틀림없었다. 그래도 누구를 탓하랴, 그런 병신 사이비에 자발적으로 들어간 게 도영이다. 자기 파괴적이라 한다면 사실 셋 중에 도영이 제일이었다.

―

판은 도영이 짰고 실행은 태용과 재현이 한다. 원래는 도영도 같이 가겠다 했는데 태용이 그냥 있으라고 했다. 넌 여기서 다음 계획이나 생각해, 얘랑 나 둘만 가도 되니까. 떡을 치고도 남아. 도영이 태용을 빤히 본다. 그러더니 한 마디 했다. 둘이서 떡은 치지 말고 돈이나 갖고 와. 한국식 표현엔 별로 익숙하지 않은 것 같았다. 옆에서 거울 보며 채비하던 재현은 무슨… 알록달록 문양 들어간 밀짚 솜브레로 모자를 쓰고 가짜 콧수염까지 붙였다. 어디서 났어 저런 게?

"정재현 우리 테마파크 가는 거 아니다."

"일은 재미있게 해야죠 형."

"그래… 재미있게… 모자 벗어 새끼야. 좋은 말로 할 때."

저딴 모자 쓴 놈이랑 같이 다니기 싫다고. 재현은 입 삐죽대더니 솜브레로를 벗고 어두운 버킷햇으로 바꿨다. 멍청해 보이는 콧수염은 여전히 포기하기 싫은 눈치였다. 태용은 그냥 뒀다. 마스크 챙기고 비니를 뒤집어썼다. 가방에 권총 챙겨 넣고 멕시칸 갱스터처럼 문 박차고 방을 나선다. 주유소 습격사건 시작.

셋이 동행하게 된 이후 처음으로 태용이 운전대를 잡았다. 제 운전 실력 좀 보시렵니까? 제가 또 슈마허거든요. 태용은 콧노래를 부르면서 차 키 꽂고 일단 액셀부터 존나 밟았다. 그동안 남부의 뜨거운 모래바람 쏠쏠하게 맞으며 학대당해 온 올드 카가 부서질 것처럼 흔들린다. 조수석에 앉은 재현이 사색이 된 채로 태용의 팔을 움켜잡았다. 

"형 우리 죽으러 가는 거 아니죠?"

"어 아니야 재현아, 왜 죽어. 누가 죽어. 쫄지 마 이런 걸로. 이태용 운전 실력 미쳤죠? 절대 안 죽죠?"

핸들을 바람개비처럼 휙휙 돌리자 차체가 당장 넘어질 것처럼 기우뚱한다. 재현은 복강 깊은 곳에서 새어오르는 숨을 내뱉었다. 김도영이 그리워 죽겠다는 낯빛이었다.

작업 들어가기 전에 나이트코어 급 드라이브로 배알을 조져놔서 그런지, 주유소에 내리는 재현은 짬 이십 년 먹은 강도처럼 냉철했다. 마스크 쓴 태용과 콧수염 붙인 재현은 작업 도구 든 가방을 짊어메고 주유소 안으로 향했다. 모든 건 매우 이지하다. 당당하게 가게 안으로 걸어 들어가서 내부를 쭈욱 둘러본 후 카운터까지 간다. 가서 수상쩍게 버팅긴다. 점원이 신고하기 전에 총기 자랑부터 한바탕 하고 돈 뜯어낸다. 현물도 턴다. 그리고 잽싸게 현장을 뜬다. 말하자면 국룰이다 이건. 이런 일에 이골이 난 점원들도 알 거 다 안다. 그래서 저 루틴 중 카운터에서 버팅긴다 까지만 해도 알아서 돈 꺼내 줬다. 내 돈도 아닌데 깝치다 총 맞게 생겼냐. 

여기 점원도 마찬가지였다. KFC 할아버지 같은 푸근한 생김새의 노인 점원은 괴상한 차림을 하고 들어오는 두 동양인을 보더니 그냥 계산대 열어서 돈 탈탈 털어 줬다. 지폐가 몇 개냐, 하나, 둘, 셋… 쓰읍 좀 아쉬운데. 태용은 고개를 갸웃하더니 권총을 들이밀었다. 가게 안에 있는 거 다 내놔. 뒤에서는 재현이 진열대에 있는 물건 중에 20달러 넘는 건 다 쓸어 담는 중이었다. 할아버지 점원은 자포자기하는 한숨을 푸우우욱 내쉰다. 그래 그냥 다 가져가라 칭챙총 놈들아.

훔치는 것도 토끼는 것도 신속하게, 그게 강도질의 생명. 오 분도 안 되는 시간동안 강도질을 마무리한 둘은 우다다 달려 나와 차에 다시 탔다. 재현이 먼저 선수 쳐서 운전석에 앉으려는데 태용이 가볍게 재현을 밀치고 운전석을 차지했다. 너처럼 귀엽게 운전하면 그게 강도냐? 이 형아를 좀 본받아 봐라. 재현은 대단히 찝찝한 얼굴로 다시 조수석에 올랐다. 자리에 앉아 벨트를 매고 성호를 긋더니 눈을 감는다. 아니 무슨 내가 주님 곁으로 보내드리냐, 그렇게까지 하게… 태용은 못마땅한 콧소리 한번 내고 차 시동을 걸었다. 포드 머스탱이 요란한 소음을 내지르며 주유소를 떠났다. 주변 풍경이 동영상 이배속 재생한 것처럼 휙휙 사라진다. 아주 드문드문 반대편 차선을 지나가는 차들은 태용이 모는 것보다 한 0.7배 정도로 느리게 달리는 것 같았다. 음, 내가 생각해도 약간 와일드한 거 같긴 하네.

어쨌거나 빠르게 밟는 덕분에 빠르게 모텔까지 갈 수 있으니까. 태용은 속도를 늦추지 않았다. 공기를 가르며 얼굴을 때리는 바람이 가히 통쾌했다. 아까까지만 해도 공포에 떨고 있던 재현은 이제 마치 무슨 롤러코스터 타러 온 어린애마냥 팔을 위로 치켜들고 속도의 스릴을 만끽하고 있었다. 갑자기 무슨 심경의 변화가 생겼나 했더니 재현의 손에 담배가 들려 있다. 아 그 PCP 적신 담배. 그랬구나 우리 재현이, 약 빨았구나. 재현은 담배 입에 물고 오른손에 권총을 들었다. 그러더니 허공에 대고 방아쇠를 당긴다. 축포처럼 총성이 빵빵 터져댔다. 태용이 그 꼴을 보고 낄낄 웃었다. 아 존나 웃기네. 재현과 태용은 허니문 떠나는 게이 커플처럼 진하게 키스하며 도로를 쌩쌩 달렸다. 

시내로 진입하기 전에 잠시 외곽으로 빠져서 아무도 없는 수풀에다 차 대놓고 번호판을 얼른 바꾸기로 했다. 배기구에서 흰 연기 뿜으며 차가 드드득 섰다. 태용이 허리를 숙이고 트렁크를 뒤지는데, 뺨이 한껏 상기된 재현이 뒤에서 은근하게 태용의 허리를 감는다. 카 섹스라도 할까 우리? 기념으로. 태용은 얼토당토않은 플러팅을 스무스하게 받아넘겼다. 지금도 다리 후덜거리는데 뭔 카 섹스. 태용은 재현의 정강이를 걷어차고 차를 다시 출발시켰다. 날씨 좋고. 가방 두둑하고. 더할 나위 없이 완벽하다. 

삼십 분쯤 뒤 태양빛 내리받는 모텔 주차장에 차가 위풍당당하게 섰다. 담배 때문에 비척거리는 재현을 대충 질질 끌고 태용은 객실로 돌아갔다. 도영이 방에서 두 명을 맞이했다. 좀 늦었네, 잘하고 왔어? 도영이 묻자 태용이 배시시 웃었다. 으응 김도영, 우리 일 너무 잘 하고 왔지. 태용은 아양 부리는 여자애처럼 도영에게 덥석 안겨들었다. 중심 잃고 침대로 무너진 도영의 얼굴을 콱 붙잡고 좋아 죽겠다는 듯이 딥 키스를 한바탕 퍼붓는다. 도영은 빼지도 않고 주는 대로 키스를 다 받아먹었다. 같은 침대에 자빠져 있던 재현이 태용의 엉덩이를 찰싹 때렸다. 아 형 쫌 작작해요, 나도 있는데 뭐하냐구. 태용은 입술 살짝 떼고 혀 낼름 내밀었다. 너랑은 아까 했잖아. 그러고선 다시 도영에게 달라붙어 열렬하게 키스했다. 아, 강도짓 하고 나서 나누는 키스는 너무 짜릿해.

―

침대에 푹 엎어져 잠들었던 재현은 한 시간쯤 뒤에 비척비척 일어나더니 콧수염을 떼고 나이키 후드에 청바지로 갈아입었다. 그리고 태용의 볼캡을 푹 눌러쓴다. 어디 나갈 것처럼 굴길래 물어보니까 이 동네에 자기 옛날 친구가 산다고 만나러 간다 했다. 이름이 뭐 사무엘이랬나… 코네티컷 출신이라면서 뉴 멕시코에도 아는 사람이 있다니 발 참 넓기도 해라. 근데 처지가 좀 그런데 지인 함부로 만나도 괜찮을까? 재현은 태용의 흐릿한 궁금증을 깔끔히 해소해 줬다. 형 걔가 저랑 같이 약하던 애예요. 아 그래… 그 새끼랑 같이 막장 인생길에 들어섰던 거구나… 너 혹시 뭐 걔를 죽이고 오거나 그러진 않을 거지? 태용이 조심스럽게 떠보자 재현은 방긋 웃었다. 피 안 묻히고 올게요. 그러면서 방문 쾅 닫고 나갔다. 얼굴 파랗게 질린 태용에게 도영이 손을 내저었다. 냅둬, 저게 쟤 유머 스타일이야. 

털어온 거 정리하던 도영과 태용은 작업을 다 마치고 하릴없이 객실에서 빈둥댔다. 태용은 방을 혼자 따로 썼지만 자기 방으로 안 가고 도영과 담배 피우면서 수다나 떨었다. 그래도 시간이 잘 안 간다. 느긋함이 계속 이어진다. 원래 사람이란 게 느긋해지면 잡념이 많아지고 눈이 딴 데 돌아가고 문득 야한 생각이 들고. 침대 있는 방 안에서, 단 둘이… 남은 게 뭐겠어. 눈이 맞았다.

정재현 기다리는 동안 할 일도 없네… 방 안도 덥고… 아 몸에 좀 열이… 형 우리… 할까, 재현이 오기 전까지만… 그러지 뭐… 못 이기는 척 욕정에 몸을 맡긴다. 도영이 바지 지퍼를 내리자 태용은 익숙하게 도영의 앞에 무릎 꿇고 팬티를 끌어내렸다. 그리고 걸신들린 듯한 펠라. 첫경험 해 본 귀염둥이는 고작 며칠 새에 심히 음란해졌다.

사실 입으로 빨아 줄 필요도 없게 이미 한껏 서 있어서 곧장 본 게임으로 돌입했다. 아아 도영아… 너 왜 이렇게 섹스 잘해, 응? 태용은 예쁜 짓 귀여운 짓 다 하면서 도영의 품에 안겨들었다. 딱 몸정 통할 때만 이렇게 군다. 그게 너무 얄미우니까 그냥 24/7 내내 박아줘야 할 것 같았다. 도영은 태용을 자기 무릎 위에 앉혀놓고 허리를 쳐올렸다. 아, 좋아, 도영아, 너무 좋아…. 낯부끄러운 줄도 모르고 태용이 째지는 교성을 온 방 안에 토해냈다. 숨결이 서로 얽히고 혀든 좆이든 정신없이 들락날락하던 그때. 객실 문고리가 갑자기 콱 돌아간다. 헙. 도영과 부둥켜안은 채 넋 놓고 흔들리던 태용이 화들짝 소스라쳤다. 문 열고 다시 돌아온 재현과 딱 일직선으로 눈이 마주친다. 아. 아. 야. 정재현. 니가 왜 들어오냐. 

지금 이 순간 지구에서 제일 어색한 상황을 맞이한 세 사람. 태용을 흔들어대던 도영도 움직임을 멈췄다. 문에서 등을 돌린 도영은 태용보단 사정이 나아서 재현을 볼 필요가 없었다. 이 와중에 태용은 그게 억울했다. 왜 씨발 나만 또. 이 광경을 목격한 재현의 기색은 지극히도 초연해서 무슨 생각하는지 읽을 수가 없다. 아니 사실 읽고 싶지 않아. 그대로 돌아서 나가 줘 정재현. 서로 간에 섹스하는 건 당연히 알지만 이렇게 대놓고 현장을 들키는 건… 아니 이건 진짜 좀 아니지….

"왜… 왔어?"

"나 뭐 두고 가서. 미안, 방해했네."

재현이 성큼성큼 방을 가로질러 테이블 위의 권총을 챙겼다. 그러곤 침대 위의 볼썽사나운 한 쌍을 보면서 말한다. 적당히 해, 내일은 내가 하게. 재현은 태용의 이마에 뽀뽀 한 번 살풋 하고, 도영의 머리에도 똑같이 한 번 해 주고 다시 방을 휙 나섰다. 재현이 열고 나간 객실 문이 절걱거리며 닫혔다. 정확히 삼십 초 만에 재현은 이 방 안을 온통 뒤집어놓고 갔다. 재현의 불심검문 때문에 달아오르던 분위기가 대뜸 차게 식었다. 근데 분위기란 게 냄비 같아서 금방 식고 금방 또 끓는다고. 엉덩이 살짝 움직이니까 안쪽 깊숙이 찔려 있던 뭉근한 선단이 내벽에 닿아 버려서 저도 모르게 허리를 뒤틀었다. 또 금방 불타오른다. 나 진짜 어떡하냐 섹스만 하면 이렇게 돌아버려서. 지금 마음 같아선 그냥 평생 김도영한테 이렇게 매달려 있고 싶네.

―

재현은 자기가 한 말은 지킨다. 어제 재현이 태용에게 말하길, 내일은 자기가 한다 했었다. 그래. 태용도 다 알고 각오하고 있었다. 근데 새벽부터 달려드는 건 조금 예측 못 했거든. 태용이 샤워를 마치고 나오는데 누가 얌전하게 노크하길래 문 여니까 재현이 서 있었다. 자고 일어나서 한결 더 포실해진 얼굴로 재현이 인사했다. 

"잘 잤어요 형?"

"어어… 잘 잤지, 근데 이 시간에 뭐냐?"

"뭐긴요."

뭐긴 뭐야 이런 거지. 재현은 예고도 없이 샤워 가운 입은 태용을 단숨에 안아 들고 침대로 향했다. 공주님처럼 안겨 가는 태용은 니 생각 존나 알만하다는 얼굴로 한탄하면서 눈을 감았다. 그래 씨발 이거 말고 뭐가 있겠냐. 태용은 무자비하게 침대 위에 내팽개쳐졌다. 재현의 손에 샤워 가운이 거칠게 벌어진다. 재현아 재… 내가 미안해…. 태용은 일단 뭐가 됐든 빌었다. 재현은 순수하게 의아한 목소리로 태용에게 물었다. 뭐가 미안해요 형? 글쎄 뭐가 미안한 건지는 둘째치고 지금 투우처럼 존나 달려드는 널 보면 뭔가 대단히 빡치긴 한 것 같거든. 재현은 눈을 깜빡였다.

"저 화 안 났어요."

"안 나야지, 날 만한 일이 없잖아."

"형은 그런 말 하지 말구."

"아니 나 진짜… 아니, 어제 그… 아. 야, 좀 그만… 아 나 이런 거 안 좋아한다고."

"안 좋아해도 좀 해요 형, 세상에 어떻게 좋아하는 것만 하냐."

재현이 목덜미에 키스 마크를 남기고 있었다. 바 초콜릿 까득까득 깨무는 것처럼 잇자국 남겼다가 젤리처럼 빨아들였다가. 그러다가 손톱으로 아주 자그마한 상처를 내 놓기도 하고. 목덜미로 끝나질 않았다. 가슴, 허리, 엉덩이, 남길 수 있는 곳은 다. 영역 표시하냐? 태용은 원래 이런 거 상당히 질색하는 스타일이지만 지금은 그냥 가만있었다. 이렇게라도 진을 빼놔야 좀 이따 그나마 살 것 같아서. 근데 그렇게 크게 달라지진 않았다. 아니 오히려 약간 애피타이저 맛있게 먹고 식욕 더 돋구는 것처럼 왕성해진 느낌에 가까운데. 도기 스타일로 재현을 받아내던 태용은 나중엔 그냥 침대에 얼굴 처박고 엉덩이만 든 채로 하염없이 흔들리고 있었다. 입에선 끊임없이 비명 비슷한 교성이 터져댔다. 멱살 잡히듯 강제로 끌어올려지는 오르가즘이 전신을 마비시킨다. 태용의 정신은 거의 가사 상태였다. 씨발 정재현 혹시라도 나 죽어서 묻히면 묘비에 정재현 때문에 뒤짐, 이라고 써라.

온갖 요란법석 다 떨던 모닝 섹스가 끝난 후 재현은 상쾌하게 휘파람 불며 샤워하고 나왔다. 그동안 손가락 하나 안 움직이고 누워 있던 태용은 그냥 현자의 길을 걸어 버릴까 진지하게 고려하는 중이었다. 재현이 수건으로 물기 털어내면서 형 물 좀 갖다 줘요? 하고 친근하게 물었다. 태용은 거기다 대고 딱 한 마디 했다. 나가. 재현은 얌전히 방을 나갔다. 

재현을 쫓아내고 나서 한 세 시간쯤 기절하듯이 잠들었다. 그러다 옆에 놔둔 전화가 찌르르 울려대길래 퍼뜩 잠에서 깼다. 흐린 눈을 하고 전화를 받으니 전화 너머로 도영의 목소리가 들려왔다.

[형 일어났어?]

"어어. 너네 어디냐?"

[어제 털어온 거 처분하러. 지금 벌써 가는 중이야, 형은 피곤한 것 같길래 안 깨웠는데.]

"둘만 가? 난 뭐 하는데?"

[그냥 나랑 재현이만 갔다 와도 돼. 뭐 밥이라도 먹든지. 얌전하게 있어.]

전화가 뚝 끊어졌다. 태용은 무기력하게 핸드폰을 던져 놓고 다시 이불을 끌어 덮었다. 어차피 잘됐어, 귀찮게 안 나가도 되고. 잠이나 좀 더 자고 말지. 몸을 뒤척이니까 아까 가차 없이 시달린 허리가 시큰시큰거린다. 아오 씨… 발… 이젠 욕도 잘 안 나왔다. 욕을 되삼키면서 눈 감고 다시 잠을 청하려는데 한번 깬 잠은 쉽게 다시 오질 않았다. 태용은 입을 쩝 다시면서 몸을 일으켰다. 더 잠자기는 글렀고 간만에 혼자 여유로운 시간이니까 뭐라도 할까. 

자리에서 어기적어기적 일어나 금고 앞으로 갔다. 버튼 삑삑 눌러서 금고 잠금을 해제했다. 어제 도영과 각자 몫을 나누면서 손에 떨어진 돈을 여기다 넣어뒀었는데. 참 힘 빠지는 게, 현금이 오백 달러도 안 돼. 장물이 있긴 한데 그거 뭐 얼마나 하겠어. 그마저도 다시 세 명이서 나눌 텐데. 얄팍한 지폐들을 보고 있자니 헛웃음이 나왔다. 내가 고작 이 푼돈 벌려고 주유소 가서 총 들이댔냐? 이래서 같이 일하는 게 구린 거야, 그냥 동네 가게 털어서 돈 몇 푼이나 번다고 그걸 또 n분의 1로 쪼개. 시내에 이 층짜리 고급 레스토랑에서 총질하면 돈 쏠쏠하게 벌긴 하겠다만. 아니면 은행을 털던지. 

앞으로도 셋이 다닐 거면 일의 스케일을 좀 키울 필요가 있겠다. 근데 그 정도로 사이즈를 늘리기엔 쪼끔 담이 쫄리는데. 흠. 흠… 아무래도 강도짓을 셋이서 하는 건 너무 비효율적인 것 같고. 으음… 흐음… 허어… 이것 참. 태용은 어쩌면 이미 결론으로 가는 길이 차차착 마련되어 있는 사고의 흐름을 쭉 따라갔다. 머리를 드르륵 굴렸다. 굴려보면 답은 딱 하나지. 결심을 내렸다. 째자. 타이밍은 바로 지금이다. 도피 사유는 과다한 섹스로 인한 복상사가 염려되어서, 인 걸로 합시다.

―

도영은 마른 입술을 뜯고 있었다. 우리 물건 다 처리했으니까 오후에 출발할 거라고 태용에게 메시지를 보냈는데, 태용이 답장이 없다. 전화했더니 안 받는다. 약간 찝찝한 기분으로 일단 모텔에 돌아갔다. 둘은 자기 방으로 가기 전에 먼저 태용의 방부터 찾았다. 문짝이 떨어질 듯이 세게 노크했다. 아무리 두드려 봐도 반응이 전혀 없다. 쥐새끼 소리도 안 난다. 불길한 예감이 등골을 스쳤다. 프런트로 뛰어 내려가 물어보니 그 손님은 조금 아까 체크아웃했다고. 

부리나케 계단을 올랐다. 본인들 객실로 돌아와 보니 객실 안이 완전 난장판이다. 문을 어떻게 연 거야, 그런 의문이 우선 들었고 그 다음엔 이 상황이 어쩌면 좀 당연하게 느껴졌다. 이럴 줄 몰랐냐, 라고 어깨 으쓱하는 것 같이. 아, 그래. 이태용. 강도였지 너. 도영은 신발장 옆에 있는 금고를 벌컥 열었다. 안에 차곡차곡 넣어뒀던 현찰 귀중품 전부 싹 비었다. 대체 금고 비밀번호는 무슨 수로 알아낸 거지. 도영이 허탈하게 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 형, 이거 봐봐. 저쪽에서 재현이 도영을 불렀다. 티비 옆 테이블 위에 볼펜으로 휘갈겨 쓴 메모 한 장이 있다.

_DY, JH에게_

_안녕 내 친구들, 그동안 신세지게 해줘서 고마워_

_이제 우리 그만 헤어질 시간인 거같아_

_그동안 즐거웠어_

_너네들이랑 함께한 순간 영원히 안 까먹을 거야_

_사랑해. ~~다신 보지 말자~~ 또 만나._

_TY_

_p.s. 돈 다 가져간 거 아님 !!! 일부 남겨둠 !!!_

내용 참 깜찍하네. 도영이 편지를 와락 들추자 편지 밑에 깔린 백 달러 지폐가 팔락거린다. 두 장 깔려 있었다. 현금이 이천 달러쯤 있었는데 딱 십 퍼센트 남겨 놨다. 갖고 있던 물건은 잘 팔릴 만한 거 골라다 싹 쓸어갔고. 이거 설마 이태용 지갑 털었던 대가인가. 대가를 너무 비싸게 치르는데.

"아, 이태용 진짜…."

"형. 이 주변에 중고차 파는 곳부터 뒤지자."

"중고차? 아."

태용은 차가 필요하다고 누누이 말했었다. 애초에 재현과 도영에게 자기 좀 데려가 달라 부탁한 것도 원래 타던 차 폐차되는 바람에 그랬던 거니까. 도영과 재현은 즉각 움직였다. 우선 구글 맵으로 주변 중고차 매장 싹 뒤지고 그중에서도 태용처럼 신용 못 미더운 인간들이 찾을 법한 허름한 곳들을 일차적으로 추려냈다. 애초에 번듯한 차를 사러 갈 수가 없을 거였다, 태용이 가진 현금이래봤자 삼천 달러도 안 될 텐데. 그 예산으로 살 수 있는 차가 있긴 한가? 이십 마일쯤 가다가 차 폭발하는 건 아닌가 몰라. 

둘은 찢어져서 이태용 추적을 시작했다. 도영은 서쪽, 재현은 동쪽. 이태용 찾으면 연락하기로 했는데 금방 동쪽에서 발견 신호가 왔다. 번화가에서 가까운 쪽부터 순서대로 중고차 매장을 뒤지던 재현은 used cars for sale 현수막 펄럭거리는 오래된 중고차 판매샵 저 안쪽에서 익숙한 사람을 발견했다. 불룩한 가방들 양껏 챙기고 건들건들 서 있는 꼴이 영락없이 태용이다. 왜 아직도 차 못 사고 미적거리나 했더니 중고차 딜러랑 입씨름을 하는 모양이었다. 클린 타이틀이라더니 샐비지 타이틀을 갖다 속이냐 이 개새끼야 십새끼야 하면서. 돈 갖고 튀었으면 빨리 아무거나 잡아타고 나를 것이지 그걸 또 따지고 앉았냐. 뭐 잘 됐네, 그 덕분에 이렇게 붙잡잖아.

주르륵 세워진 차들을 지나 재현이 저벅저벅 걸어갔다. 목에 핏대 세우면서 딜러랑 싸우던 태용의 시선이 발소리 듣고 또로록 돌아간다. 음, 누구 발소리가 내 바로 뒤까지 올까? 지금 내 뒤에 설마 그거 아니겠지? 아니긴 개뿔 존나 맞죠. 정재현이 서프라이즈처럼 당신을 기다린답니다. 뒤돌아본 태용과 눈 마주친 재현은 휘파람을 불어 줬다. 안녕, 뭐 문제 있어? 도와줄까? 재현이 상냥하게 말을 건다. 태용은 꿀 먹은 벙어리처럼 가만히 서 있었다. 이리저리 움찔대는 태용의 발재간이 딱 기회 봐서 째려는 폼이길래 재현은 태용이 못 째도록 꽉 붙잡았다.

"얌전히 가자, 형. 나 화 안 내고 싶어."

재현의 마리아 같은 미소. 그 미소가 지금 세상에서 제일 무서웠다.

재현이 웃는 낯으로 태용을 끌고 매장을 나서니까 마침 딱 바로 앞에 도영이 차 대놓고 있었다. 형 오랜만이네, 한 네 시간 만인가? 이태용의 시간은 남들보다 백 배로 빠르게 가나 봐? 도영이 한껏 비꽈도 태용은 아무 말 할 수 없었다. 

재현이 태용을 데리고 뒷좌석에 탔다. 모가지 자르는 기요틴처럼 차 문이 덜컹 닫히는 소리가 났다. 피 안 통할 정도로 손을 빠듯하게 잡아 오는 재현의 손아귀가 수갑을 대신한다. 태용은 초점 잃은 눈빛으로 차 안을 살폈다. 재현은 여느 때처럼 포커페이스였고 앞에서 운전하는 도영의 표정은 볼 수가 없었다. 둘 다 말도 없다. 차는 셋이서 묵던 모텔 쪽이 아니라 전혀 다른 곳을 향한다.

"저기 얘들아. 지금 어디로 가?"

"저―기 한 시간쯤 가면 아무도 안 다니는 바위 절벽 있거든. 거기로 드라이브나 할까."

"도영아. 너 그런 데 안 좋아하잖아."

"내가? 아니야, 나 그런 데 너무 좋아해."

"재현아 너는 안 좋아하지. 거기 갔다가 떨어지면 어떡해?"

"아뇨 형 저 스릴 있는 거 되게 좋아해요."

스릴 있는 거 너무 좋아해서 이런 것도 들고 다니잖아. 재현이 품속에서 뭔가 달칵거리는 걸 꺼내 보여줬다. 총이다, 총. 회색 글록이 재현의 손 안에서 빙글빙글 돌아간다. 이거 진짜 장전 다 된 거예요 형. 재현은 친절하게 덧붙여줬다. 태용은 정말 왈칵 눈물 흘리고픈 심정이었다.

―

높고 푸른 하늘 따사롭고 강렬한 태양 드넓은 대자연 그리고 좆된 인간 이태용. 모래 자갈길을 덜덜 오르던 머스탱이 깎아지른 절벽 지대에 다다라 멈췄다. 끝을 모르고 지평선 너머까지 펼쳐진 암벽들을 보면 절로 경외심이 벅차오르긴 하는데. 근데 지금은 다른 게 좀 더 벅차오르네. 도영은 태용에게 저어기 낭떠러지 앞에 가서 서라는 손짓을 했다. 안 가면 안 될까? 태용이 짐짓 불쌍하게 물었다. 그러자 재현이 품 안에서 아까 그 총을 스윽 꺼낸다. 형 우리 말로 하자구요 말로. 태용은 얌전히 차에서 일어나 절벽 끝으로 갔다.

"죄송합니다."

"왜 이래 갑자기, 웬 존댓말이야."

"죄송합니다. 살려주십쇼."

"잘못한 건 알아?"

"너무 잘 알아요. 제발 살려주세요."

"아니 우리가 뭐 죽인대?"

"나 돈 아직 한 푼도 안 썼는데 그거 다 돌려 줄게."

"돌려 줄 필요 없어 형, 목숨으로 갚으면 되지."

"안 죽인다며 도영아. 방금 안 죽인다 했잖아."

"아아… 말 헛나왔다. 목숨이 아니고 몸."

"몸? 내 몸? 장기 적출? 아니 잠깐만, 야! 그게 죽는 거랑 뭐가 다른데!"

"뭔 헛소릴 자꾸 해, 이 형은. 재현아 잠깐 와 봐."

도영이 재현을 붙잡고 등을 돌리더니 둘이서 뭔가 속닥거리기 시작한다. 태용과 별로 멀리 떨어져 있지도 않은데 뭔 얘길 하는지 하나도 안 들렸다. 태용이 마이클 잭슨처럼 몸을 앞으로 최대한 기울여 소리를 들으려 하고 있었다. 여전히 안 들린다. 두 사람이 다시 태용을 돌아보자 태용은 호다닥 몸을 원위치로 돌렸다.

"태용이 형, 우리 얘기 끝났어요."

"뭔데, 무슨 얘기…."

"오늘 일은 봐주는 걸로. 대신 조건 있는데. 할래요?"

엥. 아니 벌써 봐준다는 얘기가 나와? 범죄 이유 상황 설명 범행 과정 뉘우침 사죄 뭐 이런 거 필요하지 않니 얘들아? 아, 그런 구질구질한 얘기들 필요없을 만큼 조건이 크리티컬한 거구나. 그래 그 조건 뭐냐 시발놈들아.

"조건이 뭔데?"

"한다고 하면 말해 줄게."

"이건 그냥 묻는 건데, 내가 호옥시 안 한다고 하면…?"

재현은 저 낭떠러지 너머를 눈짓으로 가리켰다. 긴 말이 더 필요가 없다. 태용은 즉각 고개를 끄덕였다.

"할게."

"오케이. 못 물러요, 알았죠."

"그래 뭐냐… 원하는 게 뭐냐고…."

"일단 우리랑 계속 다니는 거."

"일단? 또 있어?"

"어. 또 있지."

또 있으시답니다. 어련하겠냐구. 도영이 꿍꿍이 가득한 미소를 날렸다.

"앞으로 좀 가혹하게 해도 아무 말 없기."

가혹하게… 가혹? 가혹 행위? 고문? 설마… 너네… 둘이서 나를? 살기가 선연한 단어에 태용은 침을 삼켰다. 나 죽는 거 무조건 싫긴 한데 니들이 말하는 가혹함이란 혹시 죽음보다 더한 지옥을 말하는 것일까? 그렇다면 차라리 지금 그냥 절벽으로 자진해서 떨어지는 게 좀 더 인간 존엄성을 보전하는 길 아닐까?

"뭐를 가혹하게 할려고…?"

"비밀."

"아아. 오케이 알았어, 가혹 행위 오케이. 근데 저기 그, 웬만하면 법의 테두리 안에서 해 줬으면 좋겠네."

"법의 테두리? 형 그 테두리 걷어찬 지 오래되지 않았어?"

"오래됐지, 오래됐는데…."

"그럼 뭐 문제 없네. 됐어 그럼. 일로 와, 내려가게."

도영이 다시 한번 손을 까닥했다. 태용은 주인한테 눈물 쏙 빠지게 혼난 강아지처럼 앞으로 쪼르르 걸어갔다. 도영은 태용의 머리를 쓱쓱 쓰다듬어 주고는 볼에 뽀뽀를 쪽 했다. 그러고선 손가락으로 뺨을 톡톡 두드리며 말한다. 우리 말 잘 들어야 돼, 알았지. 태용은 그냥 이제 강아지 그 자체가 됐다. 재현도 태용의 반대쪽 볼에 버드 키스를 날렸다. 재밌겠다 형, 앞으로 고생 좀 해요. 목소리만큼은 퍽 다정하다. 다정한 씹새끼라고나 할까. 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐어오는 손을 보니 왠지 가혹하게 한다는 게 뭔 얘긴지 알 것 같기도 하고….

둘은 범죄자 호송하듯 태용의 양쪽 팔을 붙잡고 차로 향했다. 질질 끌려가는 태용이 망연하게 저 하늘 위를 올려다본다. 날은 참 쾌청하고 좋기만 한데 하느님 씨발 저한테 대체 무슨 일이 일어나려는 건가요. 저 이런 사막에서 이런 개새끼들한테 뜯어먹히다 비참하게 객사하란 말인가요. 저 이런 시련 안 받겠습니다. 그냥 놔 주세요. 안 놔주신다고요? 이미 늦었다고요? 씨발 좆됐네. 그래, 이럴 줄 알았어. 내가 말했잖아, 좆되는 예감은 틀린 적이 없다고.


End file.
